Second chances
by Sushibear144
Summary: Years after breaking up, Takumi runs into Misa. Only she can't remember who he is and she has moved on with her life. Can he win her back before it's too late? Slowly editing, revising, and expanding original story - only updated through chapter 5 so far. No significant changes yet.
1. chapter 1

**This story has reached almost 10,000 views so, to celebrate it is being edited and expanded**

"Mr. Walker?" His secretary peaked her head inside his office, holding the phone receiver against her chest so the caller could not hear her. "I have Thomas on the line. He says that the part for your private jet has arrived. The mechanic wants to know if you want him to run full diagnostics and perform the routine maintenance now while the engine is disassembled or if you'd rather he gets it back to working condition as fast as possible?" She paused. Mr. Walker's schedule was so hectic she should remind him why he might prefer the more expeditious alternative. "You are planning to use the jet for your meeting in Tokyo on Thursday."

Takumi didn't need to think to hard about this one. It was nice that some of his decisions were easy. "Claire, I will be using that jet to propel myself across the sky at 982 kilometers per hour at an altitude of 45,000 feet. I would prefer that the mechanic take his time and complete any tests or maintenance he deems reasonable. If I have to fly commercial to Tokyo, it's fine. Just try to get me into first class if you can."

Claire smiled, "Yes, Sir." She returned to her desk and continued her work.

Takumi looked up from the pile of reports he had been mulling over all morning. He had mixed feeling about going back to Tokyo. He shook his head. What was he expecting. The City had over nine million people and he'd be locked in meetings for 12 hours a day. He wasn't going to encounter Misaki.

In a way, this was a relief. He was scared beyond belief at the prospect of encountering her. On the other hand, it would have been nice to get to see her in person one more time. Her image was fading from memory and he'd forgotten the sound of her voice. He treasured those memories. Sometimes, they were the only things getting him through the day. If only he bumped into her, he would be able to refresh his mind on some of her details. There was a dimple that appeared when she laughed a certain way, but he couldn't remember if it was on her right or left cheek. There were a small group of freckles on the back of her hand. Had they faded or had another freckle joined the cluster? These little details plagued him. He regretted losing her. In fact, it was the biggest regrets of his life, but if he could remember everything… every detail of her face, her body, her voice, her smell, her wit, her kindness, her charm, her sass…. Maybe, just maybe, he could pretend that she was still his. He could tell himself that she was away on a business trip or he could pretend that if he opened his eyes she would be laying in the bed by his side. But as the details faded away, so did his ability to pretend she was still a part of his life. Of course he had scoured social media, but she was like a ghost. He was kidding himself if he thought a trip to Japan would bring a chance encounter. He told himself to focus on his work and stop day dreaming.

A half a hour later Claire returned to his office. "They have a flight leaving at 9:20, that has two stop overs, and another direct flight leaving at 11:00. Both depart from Heathrow. They seem to be sold out of the first class seats on the 11:00 flight. What do you want to do?"

"What airline is the 11:00 flight with," he asked.

"Virgin Atlantic, Sir."

"Call Branson. He owes me a favor. See if he can make a space for me on first class for that flight."

"Will do."

Claire turned to leave. "Claire?" He stopped her, "give me a call on my personal number if the jet gets finished before I board."

"Right." She said brightly.

A few days later, the car dropped him off at Heathrow. After opening his door Cedric retrieved his luggage from the boot. "Shall I accompany you inside, Mr. Walker?"

"No, thank you Cedric. I can handle this." Takumi stopped by the ticket counter and collected his boarding pass. He decided to take the lift to reach security. This place was crowded. It had been a long time since he'd flown commercial and much had changed. Thankfully, that call to Richard had afforded him the right to bypass the standard security line and instead use the line reserved for the elite. He had plenty of time to kill so he thought he'd grab a pint at the pub opposite his gate.

He sat at the bar and glanced around the airport. His eyes stopped at the check-in desk which was located in front of the gate from which his flight would be departing. It seemed as if a small scene was unfolding. A passenger was growing increasingly agitated with the customer service representative behinds the desk. Based on her back side, the customer was very attractive woman and she certainly seemed spirited. In other words, she was just Takumi Walker's type. Takumi, always the chivalrous gentleman, thought he might just head over see if he could help the little lady. The way she carried herself, her frame, her height, they all reminded him of his Misa. Well, to be fair, everything reminded him of Misaki.

He still could not believe how badly he had blown it. It had happened while he was off at university. She'd sent him a post saying that they should consider "seeing other people". He was hurt, angry, confused. He tried calling but her flat mate said she had left and would be gone for a couple of weeks. She hadn't mentioned a holiday to him. Maybe Tori had finally managed to get to her. Maybe he'd swept her away for a romantic rendezvous and this was her cowardly way of telling him. He was jealous. He went up to one of the girls in class and asked her out for drinks. It wasn't anything serious. He just wanted to spite Misa. Sure, this girl liked him, but it was harmless. He had no intention of doing anything more than drinking a few pints and blowing off some steam. The fact he was going to bring along some arm candy to stare at while he drank… well that wasn't illegal. And if Misaki had a problem with it, she could just rethink her fucked up letter. He couldn't even remember that girl's name anymore. Why had he been so stupid? How could he have lost Misaki over such a childish temper tantrum.

Misaki arrived at his dorms about an hour after a Takumi had left for the pub. Some of the other students that lived on his floor told her that she could probably find him at the Boar and Dragon off High Street. It was the Friday night after exams were finished and most of the students were planning to stop by that pub to celebrate. Misaki wasn't surprised by this suggestion. For the last several weeks, Takumi had been telling her all about his upcoming tests. Misaki had figured he would be going out this night to celebrate finally finishing. Misa smiled. Maybe he was with his chums bitching about her right now. She felt a little evil. It was the fifth anniversary of their first date and the start of winter break. What better way to surprise him than fly half way around the world and spend two glorious weeks in his arms? He had always been able to read her like a book and she wanted this to be a surprise. That's why she sent him that awful letter. She knew he'd be jealous and concerned. This would keep him distracted so she could finally successfully surprise him. She was mean, but he'd forgive her once she got there. She'd been sure to send the letter to a mutual friend and had asked that his friend wait to slip it into his mail slot until after he'd taken the last of his exams. She didn't want her little prank to impact his studying. He'd probably had about three hours of suffering by now. She couldn't wait to find out how he would be punishing her for this.

The guys on his floor had told how to get to High Street and she was enjoying the walk. This town was really quaint, with its cobbled stoned roads and little Tudor styled shops. She saw the pub and turned to the window of a local shop to do one more check of her appearance. Her reflection in the glass told her she was a little disheveled. Not terribly surprising given the length she had been traveling. She fumbled through her purse and found a hair brush. She brushed her hair one last time and then confidently strode into the pub with the biggest smile she had ever worn on her face. At last she would see him and if she knew her Takumi her surprise would pay off. She would get to see that cute look of astonishment on his face. Not that she'd ever admit to him that it was adorable… but it was.

She scanned the room. It was crowded but she caught sight of him. His back was to her and he was lazily flopped in a chair with his arm resting on the chair next to him. His tangle of blond was unmistakable. There was some girl in the chair next to his. Maybe she could borrow an empty chair from another table before she went over to join them. Just then she saw him lean in and give the girl he was sitting next to a passionate kiss. Her heart stopped. The noise around her faded. She felt numb. She just stood there in shock. She just stared. "Hey Takumi!"a voice behind her pierced the silence of her head, "go get a room!" Takumi turned with a smile on his face to look and see who it was that had called him out.

That's when he saw her.

That's when he knew he had fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

The announcement over the PA roused Takumi from his day dream. He had been trapped in his own head again. Why, if he was going to reminisce, did his mind insist on going back to that particular evening? He turned his stool back around and looked for the bartender. The bartender was no longer in sight. He must have run to the back. Takumi pulled 20 quid from his wallet and left the note under his empty glass. That would be more than enough to cover his tab.

He looked back at the service counter in front of Gate 4B. The mystery woman was still there and was still engaging in a lively discussion with the airline employee. Takumi stood up ready to head in her direction when he felt his personal cell phone vibrate. He looked at the caller ID. It was Claire.

"Hello Claire," he said in his normal, easy going manner, "I hope you're calling with good news about my jet."

"Yes Sir," she replied, "it will be ready to go in a hour. I've already contacted the airlines and your bags will be delivered to the Penthouse in Tokyo. I've sent a car for you. Please be out front in half an hour."

Takumi thanked his secretary before returning his phone to his back pocket. He was still curious about the woman at the counter. There was something about her that was alluring. He had 30 minutes to kill. He might as well see if there was anything he could do to improve the situation. He'd found that being wealthy and well known, he was able to resolve problems more often than not. He approached the service counter, being sure to remain a few feet away. As her back was turned to him, this woman would have no way of knowing he was quietly eavesdropping. If she wasn't rude and had a simple issue, he'd help out if he could. He told himself he wanted to aid the poor employee who looked a little out of her depth. Truth be told, his other motivation was to get a look at the passenger's face. Curiosity had the best of him.

As he had assumed, the discussion was over a grievance. The woman was speaking very professionally, but there was clear annoyance in her tone. "I understand it was a computer error, but I paid for the upgrade when I booked my flight. I selected my seat yesterday morning. I appreciate your offers of future upgrades to compensate me for the inconvenience but if you can't manage to keep my seat open for me on this flight why should I expect competence on the next flight? How can your system go from having my seat in first class to loosing it? Maybe the computer error is happening right now. Maybe your system is just making it appear someone else has been assigned to MY seat."

Takumi felt guilty as he listened to the conversation. He knew he was the cause of this predicament. He also knew he would be able to resolve it. He would no longer be on this flight, so this woman could have her seat back. "Excuse me but I couldn't help but over hear," he cut in wearing one of his dazzling smiles. He had found that his charms often helped resolve these little issue when it came to the fairer sex. The woman in front of him spun around and she was now facing him.

His smile vanished and was replaced with a stunned expression. "Misaki?" It was barely audible. He was searching the face, tracing each line and doing a mental comparison with the image that had been permanently engraved in his mind. The woman before him looked a little older. Her face was slightly heavier but still unimaginably beautiful. He hair was in a different style. But he was certain it was her. It was his Misa.

Misaki Ayuzawa was equally surprised when she spun around to look at the person that had the audacity to interrupt her conversation. She had never liked busybodies and she failed to see why strangers felt that it was acceptable to get involved without solicitation. Because of her petite frame she'd grown accustomed to men trying to help her when no help was needed. She was a big girl that could take care of herself. She neither wanted nor needed some male chauvinist showing up to help a poor little damsel in distress. She was sure this was yet another instance of history repeating itself. She expected some macho know-it-all that would offer to translate for, or explain things, to her. Invariably, this "help" only served to confuse the situation and delay the resolution.

This time though, she turned around and in front of her stood Takumi Walker. The Takumi Walker. She was not one to be star struck. She had worked with and met many celebrities throughout her career, but it was always something she had expected, something she had prepared for. In this case, her shock was a result of the unexpected nature of the meeting. Mr. Walker was a rising star in his field. He'd been the talk at every professional gathering, every conference, every seminar this past year. Her favorite publication had named him as both "the sexiest man of 2016" as well as "the most interesting person alive in 2016". It was the first time this magazine had given the same individual both both honors. Research papers had been published in academic journals assessing the brilliance of Mr. Walker's management style. The person before her was, without a doubt, someone Misaki should have very much admired. But Misaki Ayuzawa was never one to do the expected. Yes, he was famous and yes, he was revered for his accomplishment but, now that she was seeing him in person, he seemed a little cocky. He'd had this smile on his face when she first saw him that told her he thought he could smile away her complaint. Now he was standing there looking like a cod fish, blankly staring at her like he'd had a stroke. She couldn't help but suspect all of the glowing praise that had been heaped on him was not fully justified or earned. Still, the fact that she was face to face with someone so powerful, well known, and admired, did effectively keep Misaki from launching into the typical tirade that would have ensued had this been anybody else.

"Misaki?" He uttered.

Why had he known who she was? She wasn't sure how to react to that. As she stood there processing the circumstances and what would be the right response, Takumi was also running through a little analysis in his mind.

Initially he'd intended to let the airline's employee know that he would not be needing his seat so that it could be given to the woman at the counter. Now that he had seen who said woman was, he couldn't allow himself to give up a spot on that plane. To do so would mean giving up on a situation where she would be trapped with him in the same fuselage for a full 12 hours. But she knew what seat she had booked. If she wandered into first class and she saw him in her seat, she would resent that some privileged elite had taken something that was rightfully hers. She was smart. She would know he'd played dirty to get the spot. If he traded seats with her, chances are she would just get cozy in first class and sleep the entire flight. That was generally her modus operandi when flying for several hours. If he could get her to join him on his private jet he would have the best chance at talking to her.

He was going through this plan when he remembered that Misaki wasn't some stranger. They had been very close. Inviting an old friend to fly on his jet to a city she was destined for anyway wasn't creepy. It was hospitable. She should expect such an offer. It was plain common courtesy given their past. But if she said no, he would need to get on her plane and then how could he explain why he was boarding the commercial flight? She had been upset with him when they had broken it off, but that was years ago. Surely she would want to catch up with him now. Of course she would want to accept his offer. Surely even she wouldn't hold a grudge that long. Not after all the things they had been through. Why was he so nervous? If he didn't speak up soon, he would look like even more of an idiot.

"Misaki?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Walker," she replied, "of course I recognize you because you're often in the papers, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage. I can't recall how it is that you know who I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takumi had never been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve but Misaki's words were such a shock that he temporarily dropped his guard. His face showed confusion but it was the feeling of pain that had caused Takumi's mask to drop. Every word Mizaki had spoken had felt like a fresh dagger was being plunged into his heart. This was worse than bearing her anger. At least if she showed anger or pain he would know that what they had, had been real. But this… this was saying that he had been completely insignificant to her. And the worst part was that she appeared to be completely sincere. There was no malice in her voice, no cruelty in her features. All indications were that she honestly didn't remember or, more importantly, she didn't remember them.

His mind switched back to its analytical mode as he ran through possible explanations. Did she truly feel such absolute indifference toward him that she actually forgotten him? He didn't think that possible. They had known each other too long and had spent too much time together for her mind to forget him even if she had never felt any type of emotion toward him. Was she being figurative and trying to tell him that he no longer had any place in her life? Even if she was a master actress and deliver that line with such sincerity, that just wasn't her style. She was honest and strait forward. She'd rather make sure her feelings were perfectly clear than try to send her message in the most painful way possible. Maybe this was her anger? Could she be punishing him for what he'd done. If this was her plan, she had been very successful. If she hated him that much, it meant she still cared. If she still cared about him, he knew he still had a chance to win her back. He searched her face. He didn't see anger on her features. Misaki could hide her emotions in her eyes and on her lips, but her heart had a mind of its own and her heart could never be silenced. If she was embarrassed or angry, her heart would voice its protests by sending blood shooting toward the surface turning her cheeks varying shades of red. He had spent countless hours devising schemes to make her heart speak to him. He knew its voice as well as he knew his own. Yet, there was no sign of a blush. She had not said this to anger him. He was at a loss.

"Misa," he said, the hurt and confusion evident in his voice, "why are you saying that?"

Initially, Misaki had assumed that Mr. Walker had some sort of business connection to her. Now she knew that she had been mistaken. If he was using her first name, or a nickname, and was showing such raw emotion, this must have been someone she had known on a personal level. Her embarrassment showed itself in the form of a blush.

Misaki was torn. She was a private person and didn't like to discussing her personal life with individuals outside of her family and close friends, but Mr. Walker's behavior seemed to suggest that he had once been a close friend. She had been in this situation on more than one occasion. It was one of the reasons she used to avoid events at her old college and high school. People would approach her and when she didn't recognize them, they would seem hurt or indignant. It was always awkward and it left her feeling guilty. More importantly, it was a reminder of all she had lost and that sense of loss would turn into a sadness that would linger for days. She had discovered that the best way to avoid this guilt and sadness was to ignore her personal preference for privacy and to be open and honest about this one area of her life. The strangers would no longer be hurt and more often than not they would begin to relay information about their shared past. These stories would either help her remember small bits of her life, or she would at least have a story to hold onto that would lessen her sense of loss.

"I apologize Mr. Walker," she said obviously sorry for causing him upset. "I was in a very bad car accident about three years ago. I am still recovering but I have made exceptional progress. One symptom that I continue to battle is retrograde amnesia. I am able to remember most of my life, but names, faces and some events are completely lost to me. My condition continues to improve each day, but if we were acquaintances when we were in our late teens to our early twenties, I must admit that there is a strong possibility that I may not remember you. Alternatively, I might remember a time we spent together but, rather than recognizing that it was time spent with you, my mind may recall it being a memory involving someone that shares a similarity with you. If you can refresh my memory," she continued, "how is it we know each other."

Takumi was heartbroken. How could he begin to tell her in all the ways that they knew each other? 'We knew each others' very essence, from each others' moods, mannerisms, likes, dislikes, innermost thoughts and fears. We knew each other right down to our very souls. Our love could rival that of Cesar and Cleopatra, Napoleon and Josephine and Adam and Eve. We knew each other as our everything.' No. he couldn't tell her that.

How could he be lost in her memory? How could she remember some of those years and not remember him? He had thought of her nearly every moment of every day for the past three years, and she hadn't even known that they had met? It was unfathomable. It was the stuff of fiction.

"We met at Seika High," he said as sadness filled his heart, "we actually dated for several years."

Misaki's face brightened. She thought she might know who he was now. "Do you sometimes go by the name a Takumi Usui?" She asked optimistically.

Takumi's heart began to lift, "Yes. I was going by that name back then. You remember me then?"

"Well my mother and sister had told me that I dated Takumi Usui in high school but I had no idea that was you. I can't imagine a Walker going to Seika High. I don't remember very much about you I'm afraid but my mother and sister seemed to think you were amazing. Suzuna is still single if you're interested in a date."

He was not interested in Suzuna and he was hurt that her only memories of him were scant. Still, she'd said she was getting better and he would happily make new memories with her. Maybe he should be grateful. If she didn't remember him, she couldn't remember the hurt he had caused her. He had won her over once and he was sure he could do it again. He could still be persistent and he liked to believe that after all these years he may have even learned a thing or two about the art of seduction. "Well, what about you," he asked, "Are you still single as well?"

Misaki blushed. She had never been one to be comfortable discussing her love life even to close friends. She may have been close to Mr. Walker at one point, but now she felt like a complete stranger was asking her something very personal. "I'm mainly focused on my career," she said trying to dodge the question.

Her blush was enough. Takumi had his answer. She was in a relationship and it looked like it was serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence fell as Takumi took a minute to assess the situation. After many years, he had once again found the love of his life and his heart silently told him that he would, without question, forever be hers. She on the other hand barely remembered him and was completely oblivious to what they had together. Further, she appeared to be in a relationship. A quick scan of her left hand indicated she was probably not yet engaged or married but her blush told him she seemed to believe this relationship was serious. His internal monologue began, 'You have two options Takumi. You can curl up in a ball wallowing in your own self pity and heartbreak or you can step up to the challenge and fight for what you want. Now is not the time to feel hurt or jealousy. That needs to wait until you're alone. Right now, there is a big opportunity right in front of you. Focus on that. You haven't gotten where you are by giving up. You have resources and you are cunning. Think in terms of the long game. You can do this.'

Before this silence could become awkward, Misaki spoke up, "Mr. Walker, it's been very nice seeing you again. Unfortunately, there is an issue with my flight, so if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with the service counter attendant."

Damn… the opportunity was trying to escape. "Misa… Ms. Ayuzawa," he corrected himself. She would be more comfortable with a formal greeting as she didn't remember him as he remembered her. He swallowed the lump in his throat that was caused by this revelation. "I believe you were correct when you indicated it must just be a computer error. I encountered a dilemma very similar to yours a few months ago when I flew on this airline. Could you give the service agent 15 minutes to look into the error while we catch up over a drink?"

Misaki did not look sure about this plan.

"The flight isn't scheduled to board for 45 minutes. A 15 minute break will give her time to sort out the issue, and a drink with me could help you remember more of your past or at least soothe the feelings of a very hurt old friend." Even if the other portion of his argument was not persuasive, her guilt over hurting his feelings would tip her resolve in his favor. She never wanted to hurt others even unintentionally.

"I suppose 15 minutes wouldn't kill me," she responded with a weak smile.

The two crossed the airport waiting area walking toward the pub that Takumi had left a few minutes earlier. It was located across the from their Gate so they were in no danger of missing important announcements that might be made regarding their flight. Takumi crossed his fingers that the bartender was still away from his post and luck was in his favor. "Mrs. Ayuzawa, would you mind holding these seats for us while I find the bartender and place our order." Misaki nodded and told him what she'd like. She could entertain herself for a few minutes. She had wanted to check her emails before the flight anyway.

Takumi walked around the corner. Before looking for the bartender, he had to send Claire an *Urgent* text. Misaki was too unpredictable to assume she would accept his offer to fly on his private jet. His plan was to make preparations for a Plan B. His text included a long list of specific instructions for his secretary to carry out within the next 15 minutes. And he knew Claire. If anyone could make this happen it was her. Claire, money and influence. It was a lethal combination and he was fairly sure that because all three were in his corner, he would be flying for 12 hours with his Misa firmly planted by his side. He made sure that Claire understood that completing his list of instructions was a matter of life or death. Poor Claire was tasked with:

-Contacting the service counter for his flight.

-Convincing the employee manning the counter to look up the passenger who was booked in the seat next to his own.

-Getting the employee to page this passenger to the front counter.

-Offering this passenger any asking price he or she wanted for his or her seat.

-Wire said payment to the passenger's account from Takumi's personal account.

-Confirm with the service agent that the newly vacated seat was reassigned to him and that his own seat was reassigned to Misaki Ayuzawa.

After these instructions were carried out, she needed to:

-Contact the driver she had sent to collect Mr. Walker and ask him to wait in the garage.

-Tell the driver to wait for a hour. If Mr. walker did not contact him in that time, cancel his private flight. Otherwise the driver should expect a 10 minute lead time before Mr. Walker would meet him out front.

Finally, and this would prove to be the most challenging task, within the next 45 minutes find a way to get the airlines to announce that this flight was going to need to be significantly delayed. There was no need to actually delay the flight, just to make the announcement and then after 15 minutes or so, tell all passengers that the issue causing the delay was resolved.

Takumi understood that his tactics might seem unorthodox, but he had negotiated thousands of deals in his career. These types of "games" were sometimes necessary to make sure you won. No one would actually be hurt or inconvenienced. He'd do what was needed to keep Misa in his grasp for a few precious hours. Gone were the days that he could get away with stalking her. They were both grown up now. Under Plan B, she would think that coincidence had placed them together. Under Plan A, circumstances would cause her to choose to stay by his side for the length of this flight.

He couldn't jump straight into Plan A without compromising Plan B. So first he needed to feel her out. Miska had always been uncomfortable accepting help and since she saw him as a virtual stranger, he knew there was strong possibility he couldn't get her on his jet. But he was going to give it his best shot. On his jet, he could cook for her and watch her sleep without anyone else questioning his actions.

He spotted the bartender, placed their order and returned to the table. "Sorry that took a bit longer than I expected," he said with a smile. "I had to send the office some instructions on a very important matter."

Misaka looked up from her phone. She hadn't noticed he'd been gone for very long. "So, Mr. Walker, what would you like to talk about?"

He thought he should gather information about her profession. He could use this to try to entice her into flying with him on his jet if necessary. He also wanted to find out what types of things seemed to be successful in helping her remember lost memories.

"Well, Ms. Ayuzawa, you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am and what I do for a living but I know nothing about your life. Tell me, what line of work are you in?"

An announcement was made over the PA, "attention passenger Alan White. Please proceed to the service desk at Gate 4B." The announcement was repeated twice.

"I had begun law school at the time of the accident, but I had to take a year off to recover. Because I still have memory issues, I didn't feel confident going into a such a stressful profession. I was concerned a brain injury could impact my ability to provide my clients with the best possible advice. Instead I ended up working in Marketing for Igarashi Industries. I'm actually returning from a trade show now."

Igarashi Industries. Takumi should have known. Tora had ended up in the same college and same professional school as Misa. He was constantly lurking around her when he had been dating her. He was certain it was no coincidence that he happened to be her current employer.

Takumi's phone buzzed. It was a text from Claire. "Seat situation all sorted. Cost you a pretty pence. Hope she's worth it. -C"

He wanted to verify his suspicion. "Igarashi Industries, huh? I actually knew Tora Igarashi back when I was in high school."

Her checks turned a deep cerise. As he thought. The boyfriend had to be Tora.

"Oh right," she said trying to hide her embarrassment at the mention of his name. "He went to Seika High as well."

Takumi looked confused. He knew Tora hadn't gone to their school. In fact, Tora would never have even considered attending Seika High. "Really?" He asked, "you remember him going to our school?"

"It would be pretty hard to forget," she smiled remembering with fondness. "He used to follow me around like a puppy dog. You probably don't know this… I was a little embarrassed about it back then… but I worked part time at a café in high school. Tora found out and after that he would follow me to work and sit at this one table in my section practically every single shift."

So. Misaki did remember him. Tora had somehow wormed his way into Misa's injured mind to erase Takumi's face and replace it with his own. Tora had managed to hijack all of the memories Misa had of him. Tora had stolen his past…. his relationship. Tora had used what belonged to him to steal HIS Misaki. Takumi was furious, but he was also a practiced negotiator. He managed to maintain the apparence of calm and aloof. He couldn't scare away Misa now. Inside his mind, all he could think was: This. Is. War.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drinks arrived and to Misaki's surprise, so did a plate of her favorite appetizer. Takumi saw her eyeing the plate. "I thought you might like a little bite," he said.

"These are my favorite," Misaki responded.

"Yes, I know," Takumi answered. He'd said it softly but she'd picked up on it. It seemed that perhaps he had been a rather good friend at one time. She might have to ask her mother or sister to tell her more about that relationship when she had the time.

Takumi decided it was time to feel the waters and see if Misaki might consider returning to Japan with him on his jet. "You know," he started, "I rarely fly commercial these days." Damn. That sounded pretty arrogant. "I work such long hours that it becomes difficult to find flights that work with my schedule. Also it's not quite as easy to get enough rest and be prepared to walk into a 15 hour meeting when you fly commercial." Had he recovered or did he still sound like a privileged asshole? Maybe he came off as a workaholic? Why was this so hard?

"I thought you said a few months ago you'd flown this same airline and had an issue with your seating?" Misaki was suspicious. Was he trying to impress her with his wealth?

"Well yes," he had to be quick on his feet, "I was actually getting to that. A few months ago, the flight attendant, who is simply not my type, on our company jet started coming on to me when ever I flew on the plane. I found the only way I could get some peace and quite was if I could convince one of my female colleagues to fly with me. Obviously, I would never consider dating a coworker, but the flight attendant does not know that. When I'd show up with a female, I discovered I wasn't getting harassed." He silently apologized to Ralph. He would be sure to get him a very nice gift to give to his wife to make up for telling such terrible lies about him. He looked at Misa trying to read her expression. He wanted to see if she was buying this. "Well, this trip, I found someone willing to help me out but, at the last minute she was given a lot of work to finish and couldn't make it."

"Why don't you fired this flight attendant?" Misaki asked.

This situation might be a lie, but Takumi had a very honest answer to this question. "I have been told by HR that I am not permitted to fire every employee that flirts with me. Apparently, the company doesn't have enough resources to recruit for that number of vacancies simultaneously." He wasn't trying to be conceited. He honestly wished that he didn't garnish so much attention. He was truly an introvert at heart and wanted to be able to work and live his life without constantly being noticed.

"You must have the same problem as Tora," Misaki said. "It doesn't happen to him so much anymore, but back in high school he couldn't walk on the beach with out women throwing themselves at him."

Takumi grit his teeth. He was pretty sure that was him she was thinking about. "Poor guy. I had no idea he had the same issue. I didn't really notice that happening to him when I spent time with him. Not to say he wasn't the playboy," he said with a smile. Misaki looked a little bothered by that comment. Takumi was walking a fine line. He wanted to slowly put a wedge between Misaki and Tora but if he upset her, or if she didn't find his company pleasant, he wouldn't be able to advance his own case. He'd redirect the conversation back to the objective at hand, "You know, you would be doing me a huge favor if you would allow me to fly you into Tokyo on the company jet. It flys a bit faster than the one we're scheduled to take so you'd get home sooner. An earlier arrival time would be a huge benefit to me. Then I wouldn't need to rush off to my meeting." Just for good measure he'd reiterate why he needed her to accompany him, "And if you arrived with me, I could enjoy the flight without any fears of getting sexually harassed."

If she agreed, he'd be thrilled. If she declined, he could still appear to have a plausible excuse for opting to stay on the commercial flight even though his invitation made it evident he had a better option available. If this didn't work, he'd try the "I need your professional guidance, fly on my jet so I can discuss our top secrete product (which I need privacy to discuss) to get your marketing insights – I'll pay you of course " angle.

Misaki wasn't sure how appropriate it would be to pretend to be Mr. Walker's girlfriend. She was sure Tora wouldn't like it. Besides, did she really know this guy well enough to trap herself with him in a confined space for 12 hours without witnesses?

"Thank you the very generous offer, but I think I'll need to decline. My sister is coming to the airport to get me and I'm sure private jets do not fly into Haneda." Misaki had finished her drink and the appetizer. "Thank you very much for the cocktail and food. I need to go check on my seat now. I hope you enjoy your flight."

With that she left back to Gate 4B. Takumi sent a text to Claire: "Any luck getting the flight delayed? -T"

A minute later he received a response. "Working on it. Know one of the air traffic controllers. His shift starts in 10 min. He's going to see what he can do. Keep u posted. -C"

Takumi paid for the drinks and food and walked back over to Misa. The attendant at the service counter was handing her a new boarding pass.

"Did they recover your seat?" He asked.

"Yes. It was just like you said. It was a computer error." She smiled. Next time, she would give the staff some space to do their jobs rather than hanging around pestering them. She walked away from the service counter and found a seat in the waiting area near a plug. She sat down and was surprised to see that Mr. Walker had followed her and was leaning against the pole that was adjacent to her seat.

"Great!" He said with a smile. "So what seat are you in."

"Ummmm…." She looked at her boarding pass to verify it was the same seat she'd booked for herself. She was. "It looks like row 1 seat A." Hopefully he would be moving along now so she could get back to work before they had to board.

Takumi pulled out his ticket and looked at it. "Well you look at that! I'm your seat buddy. I've been assigned row 1 seat B." She was looking like she wanted to be left alone and didn't seem entirely pleased with his announcement. This gave him an idea. Maybe he'd try a technique that seemed to work on her in the past. She was always very diligent with her work. He knew her flight plans as well as he knew his own. She would have brought some work. Maybe 2 hours worth. She'd want to be entirely focused on that and then she would want to go to sleep. Sometimes when he really wanted her to do something, he'd be sure to be just a little too distracting so she'd give him what he wanted just to get rid of him. What if he made sure she understood her current alternatives were: sit next to him on this flight where he would spend the full 12 hours interrupting her with various questions and requests, or take him up on his offer to fly privately, where she'd only be stuck with him for 10 hours and he would be less likely to bother her during that window. Would that be enough to convince her?

"It looks like I'll be near the window. I hope you don't mind but the change in air pressure does a number on my bladder. I'll probably need to run to the restrooms about once an hour."

Misaki wondered if he was always so free about sharing such details about his life, but if he was going to be needing to squeeze by her seat that often, she would have figured it out anyway. She wasn't very happy to hear of his condition. It could prove to be a bit inconvenient for her and since she'd made such a fuss at the counter about keeping her seat it would seem odd or rude to offer to switch seats with him.

"Actually, I'm really excited we're sitting together," he continued. "The company jet has two separate bedrooms, so I normally head back to my room and sleep most of the trip, but I find it very hard to sleep on commercial airlines, even in first class. Now I'll have someone to talk to while we travel." He was banking that her moral code still ranked politeness as more important than self interest.

She managed a weak smile. The prospect of chatting to a Takumi Walker for 12 straight hours with her only breaks coming hourly where she needed to let him scotch by her to run to the restrooms was not very appealing.

"Since flying on these big planes makes me so nervous, it's nice to have an old friend by my side. It's kind of strange that I'm a nervous flyer on these big planes but I really don't seem to be bothered by the smaller planes. Most people have the opposite problem." He could see her mind calculating the pros and cons of his earlier offer. He was starting to make that offer look pretty good. "It's probably because hitting turbulence on a commercial plane upsets my stomach so much more than when I fly privately. It's a good thing that the barf bags are always so readily available." 'God,' he thought, 'Misaki has always been such a hard nut to crack. If she was anyone else, a simple offer with a smile would have done the trick.' But he knew that this was one of the things that made her different. This was one of the many reasons he loved her. She made him work to earn her love, her attention, her obedience. She didn't care about any of the superficial things that seemed to define him in the eyes of the world. She could only be won once he showed her the real him. And not just any version of the real him. He would need to work hard to go back to living and behaving as the best version of himself.

But not right now. Right now, the goal was to get her on that jet and that required that he be the most annoying version of himself. He needed her to understand that she really didn't want to sit next to him in seat 1A and that her best solution was to accept his earlier offer. He was going to begin talking about how his flight anxiety could trigger his sweat glands, throw in something about confined spaces, maybe mention the showers on the jet, but he was spared making up more lies by an announcement over the PA. "Attention passengers on flight 1244, flying from a Heathrow to Haneda. The flight has been delayed for one and a half hours due to an issue with the runway. We will update you as additional information becomes available."

Takumi said a secret prayer thanking Claire. He did not like having to make himself out to be a sickly, jabber mouth, with a small bladder and it would be tricky to back track. Claire had saved him from making his list of bogus faults grow even longer. And she'd pushed Misaki over the edge.

"So, that offer about the company jet," she said thinking that there would be a horny stewardess on his plane that would probably prevent him from hurting her if he also turned out to be a psychopath, "is that offer still open?"

Takumi could not suppress his smile. "Yes, of course. I'll just send off a few texts to make sure your bags are collected and delivered to you in Japan and I'll let them know to prepare our flight. Let's head outside. A car should be able to get here within 10 minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Misaki had been on a private jet once with Tora, but it turns out not all private jets are created equally. This jet contained a gourmet kitchen, two bedrooms both of which were connected to fully equipped bathrooms, an area for watching television, a small conference room and an office. This jet was larger and more attractive than her own apartment. Her facial expression demonstrated her surprise. Takumi really wasn't sure if she looked impressed or disgusted that he'd wasted so much money on something she deemed unnecessary. Just in case he felt the need to justify himself, "I spend a lot of time traveling. I know it seems a bit opulent, but I need to fly so often, its kind of like my second home. I also have to hold meeting here sometimes when I'm meeting with people who are more important than myself. There are some people that just wouldn't be able to meet with me unless I can insert myself into their travel schedules."

Misaki nodded. Mr. Walker lived in a different world than she did. These types of things seemed over the top in her world, but she could see their necessity in his life. He probably had to meet with sheiks and presidents on occasion. Under those circumstances, this type of plane might be needed. She was surprised by the kitchen. She was getting ready to ask him about it when a flight Stewart entered the cabin. "Good Day, Mr. Walker."

Takumi could have kicked himself. He forgot to tell Ralph he needed to play the role of a love sick employee for the day. Takumi gave Ralph a brief greeting, being sure to play the role of a wary, nervous, sexual harassment victim, which left poor Ralph very confused. In truth, Takumi had hired Ralph precisely so he wouldn't need to worry about that type of behavior during his numerous flights each month. Takumi's lie to Misaki drew on actual experiences in his life. Takumi had faced a sexually hostile work environment with the flight attendant he'd hired before Ralph. But that was in the past, unless you counted today.

It would be too risky for Takumi to corner Ralph alone to inform him of what just happened and explain to him his extra acting duties for this flight. Misaki might notice if Takumi willingly cornered Ralph and that would seem inconsistent with the initial excuse he'd made to get her to come on this flight with him. He'd just need to text Claire again. She could call Ralph on the plane phone and tell him what needed to be done. He'd make sure they each got a nice little bonus once he was back in England. He made a mental note to delete all texts sent today. He couldn't risk Misaki seeing his cunning right now. Once he'd won her back he'd tell her how he'd tricked her and she could punish him. But right now he was at step two. She needed to start to forget Tora, remember their shared past, and fall in love with him once more. He would hide all evidence from Step one… just to be safe.

With the exception of Claire, his collaborator and partner in scheming, those that knew Takumi might think that the actions he took today to manipulate the situation to his advantage were out of character. In reality, he often used his talents and gifts to ensure a favorable outcome for himself. Because he could be calculating and cunning so effortlessly the people that knew him assumed that fate simply favored him. They didn't know that below the surface, he had always set actions in motion to make sure he achieved his goals. He wasn't ashamed of this but he did feel like it set him apart from others, and not necessarily in a good way.

Takumi's had always seemed to be smarter or think faster than his contemporaries. In high school, Misaki would become so frustrated because, unless he decided to throw a test for her benefit, he would always get the top ranking in school even without studying. Any subject he was interested in he would easily master. To everyone but her, he seemed to be perfect. People would watch his cool façade and seamless actions and assume his character was as equally perfect, predictable, and blasé as his exterior. Afterall, he never seemed to pause and consider actions. He just acted. They couldn't see the wheels that were always turning in his mind. They couldn't know that although he made it all look effortless, he had been able to achieve so much and learn so fast because he thought differently than most other people. While most people's thoughts were like a train going down a track, steadily and predictably working on a single problem at a time, Takumi's mind was like a bumblebee. His thoughts would wander in looping patterns, covering one thought before flitting off to another. To watch him think would make anyone else dizzy. It allowed him to simultaneously work on several problems and act faster, masking the fact that he would, on occasion use his wealth, power, good looks or charm to his own advantage. It was a gift really. But because they all assumed his every motive pure, his every action noble, and his judgement infallible, he felt isolated. He couldn't show anyone what he really felt or tell them what he really thought. It would destroy the image they held of a hero. An unrealistic, unachievable and one demential hero.

That was why Misaki was his salivation. She had seen through him from day one. She knew he wasn't perfect. She knew he could have behaved differently and avoided the unnecessary heart break he was causing in school. She knew that when gifts were lavishly heaped on Takumi, like they had been at the carnival, it was because he had taken advantage of his charisma. In the quite hours at night, when she'd lay in his arms, she would chide him to try to be a better, less selfish man. It was coaching he couldn't get from anyone else because no one else could even see that he needed to improve his moral character.

Yes. He needed her. He needed her not just because he loved her. He needed her to be the person he wanted to be rather than the person that he was. Although he did want to be a better man, he would need to wait on that goal for now. For now he would would unabashedly use everything and anything he had to win her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Misaki was surprised. "That man… Ralph… is he the flight attendant you were talking about?" Takumi nodded. "He does look strong. I can see how an advance from him might make you nervous." Takumi nodded again. "I really wouldn't have pegged him as gay though. He has on a wedding band."

"A façade," Takumi interjected. Hoping to change topics, he asked Misaki if she was hungry. She hadn't given it much thought but yes, she was a bit hungry. Takumi was delighted. He loved to cook in general but more than anything he loved the idea of cooking for Misa.

She watched in amazement as Takumi demonstrated the art of cooking. She felt as though she was at a stage performance, as the maestro talked and laughed with his captivated audience of one, the knives rapidly dicing food into perfect cubes, the food began doing flips in the air then landing gracefully back in their pan, and heavenly smells filling the cabin. This was no ordinary air flight meal. This was no ordinary meal from a restaurant with four Michelin Stars. This was exceptional. So exceptional in fact, she recognized it. He had cooked for her before. He had cooked for her many times before.

He set a plate before her. "This is my favorite," she said astonished.

"Yes. I know" he replied.

She took one bite and a flood of memories swept over her. "Takumi! You and I worked at the same café didn't we? You would help cook."

Takumi. Not Mr. Walker. Takumi. She'd remembered something and it was enough to let her know that they had been on a first name basis. "I would sometimes, yes," he replied.

"Of course you must know this, but your cooking skills are incredible!"

He smiled and thanked her. "As payment for cooking for you would you agree to a game of cards with me? I recall you were rather good at cards."

"I'm still good at cards," she replied.

"Are you good enough that you'd be willing to place a little wager on a hand?" He asked. He knew he could use her competitive nature against her, "unless of course, you're afraid you'll lose."

Misaki could never back down from such a challenge, but she needed to know the stakes. "I won't lose, but before I agree, I need to know exactly how badly my victory will hurt you."

"Well," he replied, "should your prediction be wrong, I want you to show me around a town during my stay. It's been along time since I've been to the area and I need someone local that knows the area well. You would be perfect because I would also like to visit places that were important to me in my youth, like the café and the high school."

"And what will I be getting after I win?" She asked.

"Anything you want."

"In that case, I will decided later,". She picked up the deck and began shuffling. As the cards were folded together through a variety of impressive shuffle techniques the two agreed on a game and on the rules. "I must warn you, and consider this your last chance to back out, I do recall that I was the undefeated champion at cards at the café we worked at."

"Hummm," he smiled. "Undefeated. It's interesting the memories your mind has chosen to remember Misaki." They played a hand and had so much fun, they decided to make it a championship with the winner being the person winning four out of seven games. Takumi made sure to lose three games narrowly, but there was no way he was not getting a commitment to have her show him the City. Once he'd finally secured his victory, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a very faded photo of Misaki and him and flashed it in front of her eyes. "Undefeated? You seem to have forgotten one game that was played at the café."

Misaki was shocked. "Let me have that," she said hoping to get a better look.

"Never," Takumi teased, "its my lucky charm."

"I just want to see it," she protested.

"No. You've been trying to steal it since I've met you." Takumi said snatching the photo out of her reach every time she made a grab for it then he would return it to her view once he was sure she couldn't successfully steal his treasure.

"Why on a Earth would you be carrying around such an old photo?" She asked.

"I already told you that, it's my lucky charm." Takumi replied.

Meanwhile, Claire had called and explained to Ralph that he needed to act the part of man with unrequited love for Mr. Walker for the benefit of Mr. Walker's guest. Ralph took a big breath and sauntered in swaying his hips and speaking with a lisps. His acting was appalling and Misaki burst out laughing. Once Ralph had left the room, Misaki looked at Takumi still smiling "You lied to my about your flight steward didn't you".

Takumi gasped and gave her a look of incredulity. "What could possibly make you think that?"

"Right, every gay man transforms from a proper English butler to an flamboyant and effeminate butler once they are outside of British territory." She said.

"Okay," he admitted. "You've got me."

Misaki was finding the whole experience completely entertaining. While she thought she knew why he'd done it, she had to ask. "You don't still have a small high school crush on me, do you?"

"Small crush," Takumi mused, what an inadequate word to describe how he felt. "No. No. Every guy I know would jump off a building to rescue a photo with you and then carry that photo around for 15 years. It's completely normal. At least for us perverted space aliens."

Misaki's face fell. He'd jumped from a building. He knew that nick name. What was he saying. She felt a rush of emotions. Being with Takumi was causing her to remember things. This was exciting and scary. While she was struggling to remember specific, some of her deeply buried feelings for Takumi were beginning to surface, which was also adding confusion and guilt to the army of emotions attacking her senses. But the General of this army was betrayal. If that was Takumi on the roof. If that was Takumi that jumped… it couldn't be Tora. It had to be Tora. That was the first time she and Tora had kissed. "Mr. Walker, I hope you don't find me rude, but I need to go lie down now."

He could see her shift in mood and was worried he'd scared her away by being too forward. He nodded and called Ralph back into the room. "Ralph, could you please escort Misaki to her room and show her where she could find a fresh pair of pajamas," he asked.

"Anything for my little sugar pie," Ralph said trying his hardest to fulfill his duty.

"Ralph, it won't be necessary for you to continue acting."

A faint 'thank God' seemed to escape Ralph's lips as he walked Misaki to her room.

After Misaki had left the room, Takumi sent Claire another text. He needed to ask Claire to send the Chief of Operations out to Japan right away. Takumi had intended to handle the discussions over the acquisition and merger of a small Japanese based company and Walker Industries, but now he would be needing more free time while in Japan so he decided it was time to delegating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I have no idea how to judge if a story is successful from other readers' perspectives but your reviews and likes/ follows give me great encouragement. Full disclosure - I deleted one review because it was just pointing out an error in spelling which I fixed. Thanks for the catch! Okay…. You might not see it yet, but this story will be getting more interesting soon. Maybe at the end of this chapter you'll see a small clue.**

Misaki tossed and turned in the bed. The bed was undeniably comfortable but even the slightest of rest seemed to elude her. Maybe she could use a second blanket. She opened the closet and found a blanket that looked well-loved but warm. After curling up back in the bed, she noticed a familiar smell. It was on the blanket that she had found in the closet. She didn't know why it smelled familiar but it brought with it a sense of comfort and security.

She had been exhausted. Being on this plane, tasting that food, watching him cook, losing at cards….all of it. It was an assault on her mind. Mentally she hadn't been so fatigued since she'd awoken from the coma and had to begin rehabilitation. Then there was the hour. She'd been traveling, which always disrupted her sleep schedule. It may be mid-day according to the clocks, but to her it felt like the dead of night. Of course there was also habit. It was her nature to equate planes with sleep. She tried to clear her mind. She balled up this new found blanket and held it like a child holds a teddy bear close to her face. She breathed in its security and forced herself to feel the softness of the bed, as it enveloped her body. At last, sleep consumed her.

If you could see beyond the eye lids of the woman before you, dear reader, you would find a veil of fog. A fog that could obscure and blur reality and fantasy. Walking through this fog you would find yourself on the stage of Ms. Misaki's subconscious. The various sets are brought out and the actors gather to perform an artistic and modern dream. A dream that will retell the story of today. The story will be like a dance... a ballet. The viewer must try to guess the meaning as the actors interruption of the day's events, performed in the hopes of securing permanence for a select few special memories. This is a process that begins every night, but tonight is special. The Director has found the shards of a script. The script is tawdry, passionate and enticing. It would be a break from the company's repertoire demanding a performance of material not related to the day's events, but the script is too alluring to ignore. Perhaps, the Director reasons, this script does relate to the day's events.

Misaki, of course, is the intended audience and, as with all patrons of the arts, she is not privy to the internal workings or preparations that the artists endure. She simply sees the final work in all its glories. For Misaki, the scene began with a pair of emerald colored eyes peering down at her. The eyes are full of lust and longing. These eyes… that she knows intuitively should have been kind and playful...are, at the moment dark, dangerous and erotic. Somehow, her body feels excitement under the gaze, even though she knows that she is the prey. Strong arms lift her by the waist and thrust her against a wall. The body of the man in front of her…the body of Takumi….blocks her exit from the front. He takes both her wrists in one hand and holds them security over her head. There is no escape. She is trapped. She feels excitement as his free hand begin to unbutton her blouse. Unable to wait the hand slips under the fabric before it can finish its task. Gently but with an undeniable urgency, the hand explores her bare skin eventually traveling up her back and unclasping her bra. His lips have traveled to her collar bone and his tongue softly and gently licks a bead of sweat that had formed on her skin. She feels her heart is racing, her breathing is rapid and shallow, her body feels on fire and alive.

"You must ask me, Misa." He says. It is Takumi's voice. He is taunting her. The amusement in his tone is obvious and a touch of mirth is back in his eyes.

She is frozen in place. She can't move, can't think, can't talk. He releases her wrists and walks away. She's stunned. She wants him to come back, to feel the heat of his body against her once more. "Takumi?" She utters.

"I told you…. You must ask." He says. He doesn't appear angry but there is a note of disappointment.

"Please?" It's nearly inaudible, but he has heard it. Before she can register anything, she finds herself in his arms, being carried toward a bed room. His mouth is on hers and she hears herself let out a deep moan.

Misaki bolts awake. She is sitting up in a strange bed, drenched in sweat. 'Jesus Christ, what the hell was that?'

There was a soft knock on the door. It was Takumi. "Misa, are you okay? You called out, it sounded like you might have hurt yourself."

She suddenly remembered where she was and who would be standing behind her closed door. "No. it was just a bad dream. I'm fine Mr. Walker." Had he just called her Misa? Wasn't that what he'd said in her dream?

"I can make you some warm coco. It always helps me sleep." He offered.

Right now, she'd agree to just about anything to get him away from her door. "Yes, sure, let me just get changed." She called back. She walked into the bathroom. There was a shower in her airplane bathroom. She looked at it incredulously. Of course she would be using it, but at the same time she told herself, 'Get a grip. You are clearly from two very different worlds.'

Misaki dried off after her shower and changed back into her clothes. She made a mental note to ask Ralph where she should put the pjs she had borrowed. The pjs seemed like they were unisex, one size fits all. This plane was equipped with everything for the unprepared guest. It seemed odd and Misaki thought perhaps Takumi was some sort of playboy that would keep things on hand for his unexpected one night stands. She wondered how many times such a guest had flown on this plane. Then she wondered why her mind had gone there and why she felt jealous about it. It was equally as likely he had a supply of over night items in case he, or another company employee, had to fly out of town without any notice. Why should she even care about such things?

She wandered into the kitchen annoyed with herself for over analyzing and caring about the life of this person she barely knew. Although she was now wondering just how well they had known each other in the past.

"Mr. Walker," she ventured, "you called me Misa a minute ago. I'm aware we dated, but was it very serious?" Maybe she shouldn't be asking but that dream disturbed her and she wanted her past back. If she had to step out of her comfort zone and discuss personal relationships to get back her memories, it would be worth it. She knew that she and Tora were close to moving forward with their relationship and all these missing episodes in her life were holding her back to some degree.

"Mr. Walker now huh?" Takumi had that teasing sparkle in his eyes. "You wouldn't refer to me as Mr. Walker if you knew the answer to that question." He handed her a cup of hot chocolate and walked her back to the sitting area where they had played cards. "I would characterize our relationship as very close Misa."

She blushed. "Oh." She wasn't quite sure what to ask next so she fell silent.

Takumi broke the silence, "your nightmare… would it help to talk about it?"

"No. I can't exactly remember what it was about anymore." She was a bad lier. "Can we get internet service from up here?" She asked. Partly because she wanted to change the subject but party because they would be landing soon and she needed to touch base with her sister to discuss plans for meeting at the airport.

"What kind of mobile office would it be without it?" He asked with a smile. "Feel free to use the office if you need some privacy. We should start our decent in about 30 minutes."

Misaki thanked her host and went to the office. Before calling Suzuna she wanted to look for any texts from Tora. She'd sent him a quick text when they'd left. She wanted to let him know of her change in plans. If Tora knew Takumi in high school and her relationship with Takumi had been serious, Tora might be feeling insecure. She felt guilty. Guilty because of the dream. Guilty because her mind had betrayed her and, as a result, she'd made Tora fill in for a role that did not belong to him. Guilt because of long forgotten feeling that were beginning to wake.

She needed to make sure Tora knew that nothing had happened and that he had nothing to fear. She would forever be his. She maybe confused about her feelings prior to the accident, but the past three years were very clear in her mind. Tora had been her rock. He had been her salvation and no one would ever change that.

 **Hummm... General Betrayal wasn't Tora but her self huh?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tora had been about to finish up at work when he'd received the text from Misaki telling him that she'd run into one of their old high school friends, Takumi Walker, and that due to problems with their commercial flight, she would be returning home via his private jet. Tora was happy to know he'd get to see his girlfriend earlier than expected, but he had an unsettling feeling about her spending such a long flight with her travel companion.

Before he'd met Misaki, Tora would have been described as a spoiled playboy. He had always been given every material object his heart could desire, but his parents were busy and important people and it was made clear, at a very early age, that their son would always play second fiddle to the family business. The rejection and lack of love made Tora bitter and gave him the impression people could not have real bonds or connections. Relationships were fleeting. Once you got out of them what you desired, it was time to move on. Generally, he bored with people easily and he found his life to be one large, empty void.

He'd met Misaki almost by chance. They didn't attend the same school and they didn't mingle in the same social circles. What they did have in common was a passion for student government, a strong academic record, superior athletic talents and they lived in the same ward in Tokyo. When they'd first met, he'd behaved abominable and she was already in a relationship with Takumi. Yet he was drawn to her. He watched her from a distance at first. He was taken by her relationship with Takumi. Tora had know a Takumi for years. Their families had some business connections and truth be told the two men had a lot in common. Both were rich, talented, handsome and completely and utterly alone. They were both rejected by family and were struggling through life not understanding how to form and maintain emotional connections to others.

As he watched Misaki, he saw Takumi change. Takumi was not nearly as outgoing as Tora, so his social ineptitude displayed itself in an entirely different manner. Tora openly used people, bullied others to get his own way, and acquired a reputation as someone to be feared. Takumi, on the other hand, subtly manipulated his surrounding to control others, obtained his way through charm, and acquired a reputation as someone that you'd do anything for to make sure he liked you. They were very much alike, but they appeared to others as polar opposites. But Tora watched as Misaki seemed to slowly mold Takumi. It was extraordinary and it made Tora all the more fascinated by this girl with big hazel eyes.

Even from afar, Misaki was influencing Tora. He found himself rethinking his approach to life and striving to act in a way that might make him worthy of her attention. He knew it was hopeless. She was in love with another man. But maybe, if he could improve himself, he could earn her friendship.

Tora had attended a very prestigious high school and was offered admissions to some of the top universities in the world. Tora knew, however, that he was able to learn most things on his own. What he really could not grasp, and what he desperately needed to learn, required that he be near Misaki. He enrolled in the college she was attending. It was not a University without prestige, but it was not as well renowned as his family had wished. She had selected the school because it was affordable. Tora's family was disappointed, but the apathy they had toward their son meant that he rarely had to face any struggles when choosing a path they saw as less than ideal. Thus he was allowed to follow Misa to college.

Tora slowly managed to develop a friendship with Misaki during their undergraduate studies. It had not been easy. She viewed him with suspicion and not without reason. But slowly, as their acquaintance grew, she could see the change in his behavior. His haughty ways were becoming a thing of the past and the spoiled, rude, arrogant playboy she had met was growing into a thoughtful and kind man.

The undergraduate years ended and a Tora followed Misaki onto graduate school. Their friendship deepened and Tora came to care for Misaki so greatly that he wanted only her happiness. He recognized her love for Takumi and he couldn't deny that Takumi seemed to care as much about her as he himself did. It looked as though Takumi was going to be a permanent part of Misaki's life. If Tora wanted to be part of her life as well, he would need to also become close to Takumi. He offered an olive branch to, and worked to build a relationship with, Takumi. It wasn't easy. Takumi was attending professional school outside of the country and a Takumi was not oblivious to Tora's feelings for Misaki. Eventually Takumi could see that Tora had accepted his role as the friend with an unrequited love and the two suitors were able to develop a friendship of sorts. Then, Takumi did the unthinkable.

It had happened about a year before her accident. It had been around the fifth anniversary of Takumi and Misa's first date. Misaki had flown out to surprise her boyfriend and came home with a broken heart. Tora couldn't understand. He broke off all ties with Takumi. He could not forgive him for hurting her like that. For six months he was the shoulder to cry on and the friend that dragged her out of the house rather than letting her wallow in self pity and depression. He made sure she was fed and stayed on task with her studies. He would do anything to erase her pain. He had no intention of taking advantage of the situation. His unrequited love was not of importance. All that mattered was bringing back the smile that he believed could move Heaven and Earth.

It was Misaki that made the first move. He'd never expected it. It had been six months and she told him that she'd wanted to go up to the roof top of her old high school. Apparently it held a lot of memories for her and Takumi. Tora didn't want her to go alone. He was worried she'd try to jump. Instead, when they got there, she took all the pictures she had of Takumi from a bag and began tearing them into small pieces. She walked to the edge of the roof and threw them from the rooftop. The wind picked up and scattered the small bits of paper like confetti. "I've also deleted all my digital picture of him." She said, a small sad smile on her lips. "I've decided I want to move on. I want to make new memories. I want to live." That's when she reached up and pulled his lips to hers. He knew he was just a rebound. He was a way for her to forget. But if he could help her, the cost didn't matter.

They dated for six months and in that time he became hopelessly in love. He had thought he had loved her before, but this new feeling made any feelings from the past feel meaningless. He could see that thoughts of Takumi were still in her mind. While she might one day grow to love him, she would never feel about him the way he felt about her. The feelings he had came but once in a lifetime and for her, Takumi had been the lucky recipient of that gift. But he still had more than he had ever expected. She had allowed him to love her. For that, he was grateful. He willingly gave over his whole heart and prayed for the mere chance that someday he might be able to capture just a small sliver of hers.

It was nearly a year to that fateful day, when her heart had been broken, that the accident occurred. He was still haunted by the last words she'd said when she climbed behind the wheel. When he heard about the accident, his world was shattered. He dropped out of school, he stopped eating, he was beside himself. He spent every hour he was allowed in her hospital room holding her hand, reading to her, playing music for her. She was in a coma for close to nine months. The doctors said she couldn't hear or feel anything but he couldn't, he wouldn't, believe that. They did not know Misaki and her determination.

Tora became close to Misaki's family. They appreciated the care and devotion he'd shown to Misaki. He paid for specialists to be flown in and he paid for any experimental treatments her mother thought might be successful. The doctor's were not optimistic about her outcome. Even if she did survive, they said, it was unlikely she would be anything like her former self. Physically, she would recover, but the brain damage had been extensive.

Misski's mother brought Tora a gift one day. She knew he would be by her daughter's bedside and she handed him the present with a bit of sadness. She knew it was unlikely that her daughter would survive or be the woman that this young man had grown to love so passionately. She saw that he was still so young and had the chance to move on and find someone that would be able to bring him happiness. She felt helpless to save her daughter, but maybe she could help save this young man who had done so much for her family. "Sometimes, the kindest thing to do, is to help someone let go," she said as he took the package. She left the hospital to give him some time alone.

The gift was Misaki's diary. It contained an account of her relationship with a Takumi. Mrs. Ayuzawa had not given it to hurt him. She had hoped that by reading it, he would come to understand that Misaki was not in love with him. Maybe with that, Tora would be able to move on. She didn't know that Tora was already painfully aware that Misaki's heart belonged to another. Rather than having the intended effect, her gift inspired Tora to redouble his efforts to bring Misaki back from the land of the unconscious. He read the journal to her out loud repeatedly, hoping that her love and passion for a Takumi would make her fight for her life.

She heard his voice and his words despite the doctor's warnings. She began to remember the passion and love she had experienced. She began to fight. She wanted to live. She wanted to love. Slowly she began to show more signs of consciousness and to everyone's amazement she did eventually wake up. Her rehabilitation was slow and arduous but Tora was constantly by her side supporting and encouraging her. Misaki recovered her function but her long term memories were spotty. It didn't matter to a Tora. She was still the same smart, kind, feisty, determined, and unpredictable Misaki. As she recovered, the pair resumed their relationship. Misaki began to look at Tora in a way that he never expected she could. He wasn't entirely sure what had changed but he hoped that his love and devotion had allowed her heart to open up more.

He started to notice about a year ago, that she would sometimes make odd statements. While visiting her high school, she told him it was one of her favorite places because it brought forth all of their shared memories. They did share some memories at this location, but not as many as they had shared at University. Every time she made one of these comments, a little sliver of doubt planted itself in his mind. He wondered if it was possible that Misaki had somehow confused him with a Takumi. It was entirely possible he was simply being paranoid. Even if he was not, she had lost a year of her life to that car accident and she had lost six months to her heartbreak. She had given up on her dream of practicing law. He was not about to forcefully open her wound once again. He wanted her to love him for who he was and the thought that her new found feelings might be because she thought he was Takumi made his heart ache, but he'd ignore his pain if that is what she needed. Then he would remind himself that he didn't even know if that was what she was doing. Frankly, he didn't want to know. All that he knew was that if she could regain her smile, he would play any part or fulfill any role.

Now, he had received her text. Takumi had waltzed back into her life. Tora had an unsettling feeling about this. He kept replaying the final words she'd said before the accident. He wasn't worried about losing Misaki. He knew now that he would always be a part of her life. He had long ago made peace that the role he would get to play in her life might not be the role he'd hoped for. He was worried for her well being. He was worried that Takumi, probably without any malice or ill intent, would once again manage to destroy the life and soul of the woman he loved. Tora called Suzuna after reading the text. He asked her if he could pick Misaki up from the airport. He told Suzuna he wanted to surprise her. Suzuna had agreed. It was now three in the morning in Japan, and Tora was on his way to the airport.

 **Thanks for all the new reviews! I even got a new story followers. Yippie! What was it .misa said right before that accident? Why did he keep going back to that? Totally separate note... I'm so confused sometimes - like there was roughly 140 people (visitors) that read chapter 4, but the chapters 5 and 6 it drops down to the 80s. Okay that's understandable. But here's what's weird, chapter 7 then goes back up to 116. Do people skip chapters? If so how do they follow it? Are chapters 5 and 6 just boring? How did they know they'd be boring without visiting them to skim? I'm not surprised to see the numbers drop over time but I can't understand why they would go back up mid-story. Thoughts?**

 **Anyway... Tora's not so bad right? Plot has been mapped out and I have a feeling I'll be lynched in the end. Pretty sure you will not see it coming. I'm a bit stuck on how to write one bit which is slowing me down. Maybe I'll just be less graphic so the story doesn't stall.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They landed in a small private airport. While landing at one the major commercial airports was an alternative, Takumi knew the it was easier to avoid the press this way. He didn't want some stupid gossip columnist to interfere with his plans. The airport was so exclusive, it didn't have the types of barriers required in larger airports. Tora had known the names of the two individuals on the flights passenger manifest. With this, he was checked through security at the front entrance and was permitted to wait for his love at the gate.

So it came to be that, upon disembark the plane, Misaki had the delight of seeing her handsome boyfriend standing a few yards away holding a large bouquet of flowers. Misaki ran across the tar mac and burst through the terminal doors only to stop abruptly and looked around. Misaki had been traveling to multiple cities for the purpose of attending various trade shows. She had been gone for three weeks. She missed Tora desperately and longed for his embrace. But Misaki also had a strong aversion to public displays of affection. She was shocked to discover that when she scanned her surrounding, she didn't notice any other people. Theirs was the only jet landing at that hour, security was located at the front entrance of the terminal, the customs officer was conducting his interviews and inspection in the jet's fuselage which was delaying Takumi's departure and the other airport staff had gone home for the evening. It was a rare invitation to show her affection for Tora outside of the privacy of their home. She flung her arms around his neck. He was overcome with joy and picked her up by the waist spinning her around until finally placing her gently on the ground. It was then that the couple looked into each other's eyes and engaged in a passionate kiss.

Takumi had been watching Misa through a plane window from the second she'd left the plane. Watching her actions and emotions was difficult for him to bare. He knew she was no longer his, but his heart seemed to disagree. He felt a possessiveness that was completely unwarranted. He was grateful that the customs officer had trapped him in the jet because it had prevented him from acting foolishly.

"Tora," Misaki asked, "what are you doing here? I thought Suzuna was coming to get me."

"I rearranged my schedule so I don't need to go out of the City until next week. I just couldn't bare to be away on the night you came back to Japan. It has been torture not seeing you for three full weeks."

He hugged her again to prove to himself that this moment was real. He hated that she insisted on traveling for her job. Misa's unit was one of the units that his division oversaw. And he was the son of the majority stockholders in the company. He could easily see to it that her supervisor found a different employee to fulfill out of town obligations. But Misa did not want any sort of special privileges as a result of her personal relationships and insisted that Tora act as if they did not even know each other when they were at work.

Keeping their relationship hidden made formal work functions very awkward. Misa was able to attend such gatherings without an escort, but Tora was expected to secure a date. His family connections and assumed role of future Corporate CEO required that he mingle with clients and potential business partners at such events. Invariably, these individuals would bring along a significant other. Tora needed to have a date on hand to help entertain the significant other so that Tora could take full advantage of his conversations with the clients. Misa was not a jealous girlfriend so she suggested Tora ask his secretary to regularly accompany him at such times. Since his secretary also helped him make reservations and purchase gifts on Valentines, birthdays, Christmas and other special occasions for "his love" she understood that Tora's invitation was not to be confused as a date. Still, all night long Tora had to consciously avert his eyes from the only thing that he could see in the room and pretend like he didn't even know the name of the enchanting woman that was laughing at another table.

This ruse was even more difficult given that Misa also wanted his family to feign ignorance of their relationship. Although Tora's parents had not been affectionate parents, their son had grown into a useful commodity. He was bright and capable. Someday they knew, they could leave their first love, the family business, in his care. For this reason, they did have an interest in Tora's potential spouse. They had gotten to know Misaki. She seemed to be more than adequate to fulfill the role of a daughter in law. She was stunning and could be a brilliant conversationalist so they had the utmost confidence in her ability to host parties and social gatherings. She had worked at the business and was intelligent. This would enable her to act as a sounding board when Tora became CEO. She understood the importance of hard work so she wouldn't resent the hours Tora would needed to dedicate to work once he took over. She was sure to produce attractive grand children. In short, she'd make the perfect daughter in law and they loved her for it. It took much coaxing to make them agree to treat her as a mere employee at work events.

This secrecy was part of the reason the open display of affection they shared now was so special. They were rarely allowed to hold hands in public for fear they would encounter a fellow employee. Misaki had promised that if they ever became engaged, she would consider being more open about their relationship. When she'd first made the promise, Tora immediately dropped to one knee and begged her to agree to marry him. She informed him she would not even consider any proposals until they had reached at least their fourth year anniversary. This was only a few months away and Tora had been diligently shopping for a ring these past three weeks. Tora was staring into Misaki's eyes while holding her hand, trying to gauge if the ring he'd selected would fit her slender fingers, when the door opened and the couple looked up to find Takumi sauntering over with his usual cool, calm and happy persona emitting.

"Tora," he said smiling and holding out a hand to shake, "it's been a long time! Thank you for letting me borrow Misa here. It made the flight go by much faster than normal." Takumi saw before him a middle manager who's only real accomplishments had been to be born into a wealthy family and to steal Misa's heart through lies and deception. He saw Tora as weak and pathetic. Takumi knew that Tora had watched him with envy as teenagers. Tora wanted to be him, to be able to get what he wanted but without being hated. And this sad man couldn't do it without robbing Takumi of his past. Why hadn't Misaki seen through this? Why was she still with this guy? Tora would never be his own person. He'd always be trying, and failing, to become Takumi Walker.

Tora noticed that Takumi referred to his girlfriend as Misa and wasn't very happy about it, but he wasn't going to make a fuss over such a small matter. He felt sorry for Takumi. He'd seen the magazine stories about his rise to fame and power. Tora knew the price that had to be paid for such things. He could only imagine how empty and sad Takumi's life must be. Tora had intentionally declined several opportunities for promotion because Misa's accident had given him insight into the how brief life could be and how important it was to use that precious little time to be with the ones you love. His father had finally pressured him into assuming the role of Chief Operating Officer for the manufacturing division. This was still a far cry for Takumi's position. Takumi was the Corporate Chief Executive Officer. Tora couldn't imagine accepting such responsibility and commitment at such a young age. His father wanted him to eventually grow into the same role for the family corporation, but as soon as Misaki accepted his hand in marriage, he was going to jump ship and work for a smaller business that would have fewer demands on his time. They were happy with their life style and even on his current salary, they were building savings at an alarming rate. Wealth and fame were not keys to happiness. All that really mattered was love.

"How are you doing Takumi," he took Takumi's hand and shook it. "Thanks for watching out for my girl." Misaki blushed.

It was interesting to witness this exchange. Both men would have said very different things to each other had Misa not been present. Takumi wanted to confront Tora about stealing his past. Tora wanted to chastise Takumi for causing Misa so much pain. Both men wanted to warn the other to back off. Both men felt both anger toward, and sorry for, the other. But now was not the time. Somehow, they both knew that their paths would cross again very soon, and at that time, the would drop the perfectly civil masks they had spent their lives crafting and they would show their true emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Takumi watched as Misaki left with Tora. Takumi's hands balled into fists when he saw Tora reach over and briefly cup Misaki's hand in his own. Ralph approached him from behind, "would you like me to obtain the regular supplies and have the delivered to your penthouse, Mr. Walker?"

Takumi nodded and walked outside to meet the driver. It felt surreal to be back in Japan especially to be back in Japan and not have Misa by his side. He hadn't been here since they'd broken up. He had considered selling the Penthouse, but it held too many memories and it could be used by other employees of the Walker Corporation when they needed to stay in Japan on business. When they arrived at the complex Takumi felt a wave of emotion. He had hired someone to install a lock on one of the closets in the place and then collect up any and all personal affects and lock them safely inside. The key had been mailed to him and he'd brought it with him. That's where he'd find all of the pictures, notes, cards, home made gifts, and any other mementos. He wasn't ready to look through it all tonight. Seeing her, and then seeing her with Tora, was enough emotional turmoil for one day. He had felt so happy eating with her, playing cards with her, watching her. But he had always been so possessive and after seeing her with Tora, he desperately wanted to punch something. No, he wanted to punch someone. A specific someone. But he couldn't. He wondered if Ralph could find him a punching bag at 4:30 am. He'd go for a run. That might help him work out his anger.

In the morning he'd scan through and see if there was anything in that closet he might want to make sure she'd see to help her recall their shared past. Maybe he'd wear that sweater she'd knitted him for Christmas. If he rolled the sleeves you wouldn't be able to tell that one sleeve was longer than the other.

While running, he allowed his mind to drift to a more calming and less stressful topic… business. The meeting he was supposed to attend would be starting in four hours. He'd decided on the plane to let Edward handle it when he arrived in town. Of course, Edward would not be here in four hours but that shouldn't be an issue. During the last 30 minutes of the plane ride, he'd reviewed the facts for this specific deal so he could update Edward regarding his priorities and ensure Edward would handle things in a manner that was in line with his own vision. The Walker Corporation was purchasing a small manufacturing company based in Japan. The company had been a financial failure for 6 years and was only able to maintain operations through support from their parent corporation. The Walker Corporation was in need of a overseas manufacturing plant to produce a line of electronics that were used in assembly lines throughout Asia. They needed a plant that could meet the 20% increased demand forecast for the following year, but that also had sufficient square footage to ultimately allow all manufacturing to be moved to the plant. They had hoped to locate a facility near China. Most of their clients were located there and they would save on shipping costs if they moved manufacturing closer. The tax laws and regulations in Japan, made this country particularly attractive. They had found this particular plant and were quite pleased to discover that the type of equipment owned by this company could be modified to produce the Walker products at a much lower price than purchasing new equipment. Because the plant was currently a failure, Takumi was able to negotiate a great price.

Now all that was left to iron out before signing the purchasing agreement, was the transition plan. Tomorrow, the meeting was to focus on the workforce. The merger would result in a duplication of effort. For example, as the Walker Corporation already had some manufacturing plants located elsewhere, it was not necessary to retain employees that offered administrative support at this small company. Such work could be redirected to the administrative support division located overseas. To avoid liabilities, the executives would need to hear from attorneys for both companies about provisions in the union contracts impacting each employee group. This would guide the executives in making decisions about which employee groups should be laid off, which should be reassigned, and which should be relocated. The thing that had struck Takumi, while reviewing the company facts during the plane ride, was that the parent company for this small manufacturing plant was none other than Igarashi Industries.

When he'd noticed that fact, he opened up the Agenda that had been emailed to him in reference to today's meeting. He scanned the list of those that would be in attendance and noticed Tora Igarashi was not listed. He had shot an email off to the CEO of Igarashi Industries feigning indignation that The Waller Corporation had flown personal out from England for this meeting but no management from the parent corporation intended to attend tomorrow's meeting. He suggested that failure to send out the Chief Operating Officer for the manufacturing division had caused him to question the seriousness Igarashi Industries felt toward this deal and resulted in his decision to consider an alternative plant. Therefore, the meeting would need to be rescheduled to noon after he'd completed his tour of the competing plant.

Just as his run ended, his phone began to buzz. It was a text from Claire. "Bags will be delivered to your Penthouse in 1 hours. Having them deliver Ms. Ayuzawa's bags there as well. If she's not with you, thought you might want an excuse to stop by her place. Let me know if you need address and I'll get it." Good old Claire. She knew him so well. He hadn't ever done this sort of thing for a girl before, but she knew his business tactics and must have figured what he'd prefer in this instance. Who knows, maybe Claire thought he was just trying to steal time with a client he'd encountered. But, since he'd paid for the seat through his private account, he was pretty sure she knew this was different.

He ran up the stairs two at a time. Ralph had dropped off the groceries. He was feeling much better. The run has released a lot of steam. He'd take a quick shower, have a snack and head off to bed. He grabbed the bags by the front door, went inside and took his phone back out.

"Thanks C. No need for address. When will Edward arrive?" he texted back. Misa was very careful to keep up-to-date luggage tags on her bags. He was sure he'd find her phone number and address there.

Another text, "10:00 am - local time"

Perfect. His email would be opened by 8:00. Tora would be in his father's office by 8:05. By 10:00 Edward's plane would arrive. By 11:00 a formal dinner would be organized by Igarashi Industries to welcome representatives from The Walker Company to Japan. At noon and for the next three days, Edward would meet with Tora. And Tora would not be home when Takumi stopped by to drop of Misaki's luggage and take her out to lunch. Nor would he be available the following day to accompany Misaki and him on their tour of the City. When time for the formal dinner arrived, Misaki would refuse to make her relationship with Tora public. That was the kind of girl she was. Not once could she admit to him that Tora was her boyfriend. Not even after he'd caught them in an embrace. Since she would not be attending the dinner with Tora, he could probably convince her to accompany him. He would be expected to have a date. She would know this and take pity on him. Then Tora could watch as he reclaimed what was his.


	12. Chapter 12

**You readers are so awesome and full of encouragement. Thank you!**

Chapter 12

Tora was in bed waiting for Misaki to finish getting ready and join him. She was in the bathroom with the door open removing her make-up.

"I have a little surprise for you Misa."

She smiled. "You spoil me Tora. You picked me up at the airport at 3:45 am! And you have work tomorrow! That was enough of a surprise."

"It's funny you say that," Tora smiled. "I knew you were getting the day off because of the travel day, so my surprise is that I took a day off too! Annnnnnnd… since I was taking off Thursday, I figured I could take off a Friday as well and we'd make it a four day weekend."

Misaki came out of the bathroom with the biggest grin on her face. She ran over to the bed and flung her arms around Tora. "Well. How will we be spending this long weekend?" Her voice sounded seductive. Tora somehow had not noticed.

"Well I thought we could start by sleeping in, since it's already after 4 am. Then, I thought I would bring my angel out to breakfast."

"But what did you think we should do before that?" Misaki asked.

"Sleep?" Tora could be oblivious at times.

Misaki climbed into the bed and straddled Tora. She leaned in closed and he could feel her warmth radiating from beneath her thin camisole. She positioned herself so her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered, "but I'm not sleepy yet.''

His senses awoke. It had been a long three weeks and, come to think of it, he wasn't really all that tired either. In fact, some parts of him were becoming increasingly alert. In one swift move, he rolled Misaki over to the other side of the bed while ensuring that he maintained his position between her thighs. "Hummm…. I'm pretty sure I can think of something to occupy ourselves then". He reached down and wrapped his hand around her neck. He drew her close and began kissing her face. He stopped his lips on her mouth and the kiss turned passionate.

The events that followed can easily be imagined. For sake of the couples privacy we shall look away but not before examining the conflicting emotions that the act of love making had stirred in Misaki. She could feel Tora's love and devotion and it made her feel safe…comforted. She could not complain about his performances in the bedroom. He was a generous and kind lover.

But in the aftermath of coitus, she reflected that he had never made her feel like she'd felt in that dream. In her dream, her lust for Takumi was unquenchable. In her dream it had felt like their bodies were part of a two piece puzzle and she would forever by incomplete until those pieces were connected. Even as she lay in Tora's arms, admiring his toned body and beautiful features, she couldn't deny that the passion the dream had awoken in her was still there. Tora could not satisfy it. She would need to ignore it and hope it would disappear soon.

"Tora," she asked quietly. He responded with a low hum. He was absorbed in thoughts of his own happiness. He could not believe how lucky he was. "Did you go to Seika High with me?"

"No. I wish I had. They had the cutest Student Body President."he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I went to Miyabigaoka."

"But I thought we'd met at Seika" she asked a bit confused.

"We did,". He smiled remembering the first time he'd seen her. "I had heard tales of this amazing Student Body President and I went to your school to see for myself." He laughed. "You know I was a complete asshole back then. But I saw my salivation in you and started following you around like a puppy dog. It took you years, but you managed to reform me. You always knew how to whip boys into shape Demon President."

"Did you follow me to work?" She asked. She focused on a memory. She tried to again see the face at that table. The face that came every shift and teased her.

"I did, but of course just a couple of times. I didn't want to get in the way while you worked. I was more of a stalker on the sidelines. I'd go to Seika carnivals, dances, events. I played sports so I'd play against the Seika teams. I would pump them for intel on you. I'd look for you in the crowds. I ended up meeting most of the members of your senior class. That's why I know so many of your classmates." Tora paused. "Did spending some time with Takumi help you remember some things?" He asked hopefully. He always wanted Misaki to have a full recovery. He hadn't considered that Takumi might help her recover her past. He'd been so focused on the damage he might cause.

Misaki buried her face into Tora's chest. She didn't want him to see her blush. "A few, but some of it was confusing."

"I'm sure he's only staying in towns a few days. If it will help you get your memories back, you can invite him over for super or we can try to spend some time with him." Tora suggested.

"And ruin our long weekend together?" Misaki pouted.

"If I have my way Misaki, I will have you until my dying day. I don't mind sharing you for a few days if it can help you recover. Besides, I'll be with you as well. I just want you to know one thing." She sat up and looked him in the eyes. He sounded very serious suddenly. "You should remember Takumi is like fire. He can be beautiful and exciting. He can produced heat and passion. But when someone gets too close to him they get burned. There are reasons we are no longer friends and there are reasons the two of you didn't work out. Just be careful." With that he reached over and turned off the light on the night stand. He turned back to Misaki, wrapped both arms around her and fell asleep.

Misaki lay there a few minutes thinking about what Tora's said. Would he want to invite Takumi over if he knew her lustful feelings? Was that warning because Tora suspected she had such feelings? Did she want to expose herself to Takumi again? If it meant recovering, she would do it. It would be okay. She wouldn't act on her feelings and he'd be gone in a few days. With her plan formed, she too fell asleep.

It was less than two hours later when both were startled awake by a sound. Her phone was on the nightstand and it vibrated, letting her know she had received a text. Tora's phone was ringing, indicating an incoming call. She looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning!

She flipped her phone over and read it quickly.

"Your luggage was sent to my place. Can I stop by tomorrow around 11:45 and drop it off? -T"

"Ok" she texted back. She'd text him the address later when it wasn't 6:30 in the God damn morning.

"Is it anything important?" Tora asked. Misa did not usually get texts at this hour.

"No. It was just about my luggage. Who's calling you at this God awful hour?"

"It's my dad. I'll go take it in the other room. You go back to sleep." Tora left the room and Misaki flopped over like a rag doll. In less than 10 minutes, Tora returned. He gave her a quick kiss and told her something had come up at work and he needed to go in. He apologized and promised to take time off as soon as he could so he could spend time with her. He quickly grabbed what he needed to get ready and left the bedroom so he didn't disturb her any further.

Misaki fell back to sleep and she was still in this delicious state of sleep when her door bell began to ring violently. She groggily stumbled to the door, drool still hanging on the side of her mouth. She was only half awake and not fully thinking when she opened the door. There before her stood Takumi Walker.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blink. Nope. Still there. Her mind was beginning to catch up to her body and she was starting to register that she was standing in her doorway, with her hair tangled, in her old ratty pajamas, with sleep in her eyes and drool dried to the side of her face, her teeth were not brushed and she was facing "the world sexiest bachelor." I mean not that it mattered right? She had Tora. Wait. Her mind went back through that list. Who cared who was standing in front of her! She was a mess. Her face grew bright red.

Takumi suppressing a small laugh but couldn't help the big smile on his face. She was so cute. "May I come in," he asked as he stepped past her into the apartment. Clearly, she had lost track of time and he had to be a bit pushy. If she had just woken up she would try to come up with an excuse to get rid of him. Now that he had made it inside, she couldn't just turn him away.

Misaki looked confused. He'd asked if he could come in and now he was in and she didn't remember answering his question. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"It's 11:45. You said I could drop off your luggage." He held up her bags then set them down near the door.

"But how are you here?" she tried to clarify.

"Well, they have these new things called cars. They are really helpful getting people around." He was teasing her. He knew what she wanted to know but he was going to make her ask properly.

"How did you know my address?" She tried again.

"Oh," Takumi acted like he just now understood her confusion. She was just so fun to tease. "Luggage tags."

Misaki nodded. That must have been where he had gotten her phone number too. She hadn't thought about that at 6:30 in the morning, but now that she was more alert it seemed the only explanation. She stopped to assess her current situation. A visitor was in her house and she'd feel better if she could clean up a little. "Will you excuse me for a minute while I get changed?" She asked closing the front door. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

She hurried off to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, wash her face and put on a little lipstick. Then she'd go to the bedroom to put on more appropriate clothing.

Takumi took her suggestion to 'make himself at home' to heart and walked over to her fridge. He called out to her after she'd left the room, "so they gave you the day off because you were traveling overnight for work, huh?"

Misaki could hear him talking but couldn't make out what he was saying behind the closed door. After she was done with the hair and had washed her face, she opened the door, "pardon?" She asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just saying it looks like you have the day off. Sorry. I forgot you had the door closed and couldn't really hear me." He said still digging through the fridge. It was all take out boxes. There was literally nothing in here that he could use to make breakfast for her. She'd always been a bad cook but he loved anything she made him, just because it came from her. Apparently her sorry excuse for a 'boyfriend' couldn't cook either. God! She didn't even have eggs.

Misaki closed the door again and finished brushing her teeth and applying light makeup. Why would he think that she would leave the bathroom door open? He was acting like he was her husband or something. Somehow, though it didn't seem creepy to her. It felt almost familiar. She exited the bathroom and hurried to the bedroom door. She glanced over at him as she went to close the door. Was he digging through her fridge?

"Hey," Takumi said before she'd closed the bedroom door, "mind if I throw out some of these left overs? Some of them are well past their prime."

So not only was he digging through her fridge, he was cleaning out her fridge. Was this normal behavior for a guest? "Uh… I guess." She replied and closed the door and threw on some clothes.

She came back out and he had a full garbage bag in hand. "Great!" he said, "You're dressed. We'll throw this bag of trash away on our way out to the store." She looked a bit confused. She'd only been awake for about 10 minutes. Was she actually still in some sort of dream? But next thing she knew he had grabbed her hand and pulled her from her own apartment.

"Store?" She asked, searching her purse for the keys to lock up.

"Yep. I need to grab just a few things to make you breakfast. If you want, we can also pick up a few things so we can get dinner ready for when Tora gets back from work."

Misaki was trying to process what he was saying. "Aren't you just dropping off my luggage?" She asked.

"I was dropping off your luggage. Now I'm making sure my tour guide is well feed and rested so that she has the energy to take me all over the city tomorrow." He had that twinkle in his eyes, the kind she had expected to see in her dream. The mirth that she intuitively knew was his natural tendency. It was so odd because she had seen interviews of him on t.v. and this look wasn't something that he'd ever shown publicly. "You haven't forgotten about our wager have you?" He asked.

"Oh. No. I guess I can show you around tomorrow. I was going to spend the day with Tora but I saw a text from him while I was getting changed. It looks like he will be working late tonight and all of tomorrow, and I normally get every other Friday off, so I am free." Tora had encouraged her to try to spend time with Takumi. Plus, she had lost the bet. It sounded like a more productive day than sleeping and reading which is what she normally did on her days off.

"Tora needs to work late tonight?" Takumi said trying to sound disappointed and surprised. "That's too bad. Hey, maybe you can come over to my place tonight for dinner and I can show you all these great pictures I found of you from back when we dated. Who knows, it might help you remember something."

"You have pictures of us?" She asked, "that's odd. I don't think I have any of you."

Takumi said nothing about her last comment. He assumed Tora must have gotten rid of any trace of him while she was in the hospital. But no worries. He had his own stash. Today she would have a stroll down memory lane. "Well, I haven't been back to Japan for many years so I never really had the time to sort through my belongings. The last time I was in Japan, we were still an item, so yeah, I still have a lot of mementos that might help you remember your past."

"So you have kept your same apartment even though you weren't living here?" She asked.

"Real estate in Tokyo is a sound investment. And now I have somewhere to stay when I come back here for business. It looks like things are changing here in Japan and that will require more of my attention. I'll need to spend more time here so I'm glad I kept it," he explained, "so where is the nearest store?"

Shopping with Takumi was more fun than just about anything Misaki did with Tora. The store carried a small selection of hats and sun glasses and Takumi made her try on every combination. When he'd find a pair that was funny or cute, he'd grab a set for himself and then he'd demand that they take silly selfies of the funniest combinations. He stopped strangers and pretended to be a tourist. His coloring and perfect English was a convincing disguise. He would ask them to take a photo of him and his girlfriend or he'd ask them for directions using broken Japanese. Mostly, he was just trying to see what it would take to get Misaki to laugh or to blush. And Misaki surprised herself by laughing more freely than she had in years. She thoroughly enjoyed Takumi's company to the point that, for a moment, she almost forgot she had an actual boyfriend.

While she wasn't remembering specific events, she was falling back into old habits. Takumi could see she was treating him and speaking to him the way she used to. He couldn't be happier. It took everything he had in him not to touch her. He knew that if he did something so bold, she'd revert to treating him like Mr. Walker rather than like Takumi.

After they'd picked up some groceries, they returned to Misaki's apartment. They were putting the food they'd purchased away and Takumi decided to tease her about all of the take out food.

"I've been away for 3 weeks. Tora had no one to cook for him," she said with a little blush.

"Oh I see." Takumi smirked, "normally you do all the cooking then?"

She could see by the look on his face that he knew one of her secretes. She was a terrible cook. The takeout wasn't just a standard when she was traveling. It was pretty much her household's way of life.

"So you must be a pretty good chef. What's your favorite thing to make," he pressed. She could hear it in his voice. He was just teasing her now.

She blushed even darker and walked over and punched him in the arm. "Shut up you space alien."

"Hummm," Takumi said grabbing her wrist to keep her from trying a second punch, "hasn't anyone ever told you it isn't nice to hit or call people names? I might need to punish you if you aren't more careful."

She jerked her hand away and excused herself to the bath room.

Fuck. What had he just done. He told himself not to touch her. Then he grabs her wrist and makes an innuendo? He'd gotten lost in the moment. It had felt like old times and he forgot she wasn't his and this wasn't their home. How could he mess this up? Why was it so easy to get lost when he was with her? He felt like a different person when he was around her. He felt like he was able to be the Takumi he had thought had died nearly five years ago. That Takumi just ignored everything and insisted she was his. It made sense. They were meant to be. Couldn't she see that? But now that bastard Tora was getting in the way. How could Tora be the obstacle? Talk about insignificant. Tora was the definition of insignificant. It just didn't make any sense.

Once in Misaki was in the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face. Why did she feel turned on when he'd threatened to punish her? Why did she remember her dream when he'd touch her? Why did everything feel so natural and right when they were together even though she knew he was acting weird as a guest? Heck. He was acting weird as a person and it still felt right. Who was this guy? What had he been to her? Why was he making her feel so much different than normal? Why was this feeling of 'different' more normal to her than her regular normal? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

She emerged from the bathroom. "You said you live in the same place you did when we dated?" She asked very matter of fact and business like. Takumi nodded. "Did we spend much time in your apartment when you lived here?" Takumi nodded again. "Grab your stuff. We're going there now."

Takumi looked at the lovely stocked fridge, "what about your breakfast?"

"We'll eat when we get there." This time she grabbed his arm and marched him out of her apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as the door opened, Misaki recognized the place. It was the same apartment that had been in her dream. Oh God. That wasn't just a dream. It had been a memory. She turned red.

Takumi looked at her trying to figure out why she was blushing. They weren't teenagers any longer. Surely it couldn't be that she was embarrassed to go into a male's apartment alone. "Misaki, if walking into my living room makes you that uncomfortable, I'd be happy to bring you into the bedroom instead." He smiled as he watched the blush grow deeper.

"Shut up you perverted space alien," Misaki shot back. Why did she keep calling him that? Wasn't that what she used to call Tora?

Takumi smiled. It was nice hearing her call him that. "I'm going to start on lunch… or breakfast for those in the room that are too lazy to get up before noon," he smirked knowing she'd get mad that he called her lazy. "I left some of the things I found that might help trigger your memory in a box by the couch."

She didn't immediately walk over to the couch. Instead she walked to the wall she remembered being pushed up against. She touched it and then walked to the couch. As she sat down, another memory flashed through her mind. They were on this couch cuddling when Takumi started to tickle her. After she was in complete hysterics he stopped tickling her and kissed her. Why were all these memories so physical? She already felt a little uncomfortable that she was finding him attractive. Why did she need to start remembering how it felt when he kissed her. She pulled the box close and started shifting through it. There were pictures and cards, but also a lot of weird things like train ticket stubs and a partially used napkin in a zip lock bag. "What is this?" She asked holding up the enshrined napkin.

"I will tell you the story behind that napkin, if you will agree to attend a business dinner with me tomorrow night. Tora will be there, of course, because his father is throwing it in my honor. I know no one else in all of Japan and I'll never be able to show my face again to my Japanese business partners if I can't procure a date." He gave her puppy dog eyes, which she found very hard to resist.

"If my boyfriend is attending this event, don't you think I would be going with him?" She asked. Tora hadn't mentioned this dinner to her. It must have been a last minute decision to host it.

"Oh," Takumi said looking up, "I didn't realized you two were so serious that all of your co-workers knew you were dating your boss. I hope no one thinks your sleeping your way to the top." With that Misaki walked right over and punch him.

'How dare he say that', she thought. But of course this was one of her biggest fears. Was she that serious about Tora yet? Would it be alright if she were Tora's date to the dinner? Misaki felt so confused. Her emotions were all over the place. One minute she was drooling over this obnoxious guy she hardly knew, who seemed to find his greatest pleasure on Earth was to tease her and make her uncomfortable yet she was having more fun than she could remember. On the other hand she was considering further investing in her mature, grown up relationship with her loyal, kind and considerate boyfriend who trusted her implicitly and wanted nothing but her happiness. This was not the time to break her secrete and go out publicly with Tora. Not with all this swirl of emotions. She needed to make sure that she was thinking rationally when she decided to make their relationship known. Damn it! Takumi was right. She couldn't bring herself to go to the dinner with Tora right now. But that didn't necessarily mean she should go with Takumi.

"If you need a date I can see if Suzuna if available," Misaki said. She had already agreed to show him the city tomorrow and he was stirring up so much emotion in her. She wasn't sure it was wise to agree to be his date. But, as soon as she offered to contact Suzuna, a wave of jealousy and regret washed over her.

Takumi gave her a funny look, "but Suzuna is not you." He tried his puppy dog eyes again. "And I won't be in Japan for long. It is just cruel of you to rob me of time with my favorite Japanese attraction and force me to attend your boyfriend's boring dinner all by myself. If you will not be at the dinner, I will also skip it and sit outside your apartment window watching you all night long."

"Well that's not creepy at all." Misaki tried to decide if she should feel nervous around this guy but honestly even when he said things like that she thought it felt natural. Of course he would be watching her. Somehow, she knew this was what he was meant to be doing. "If I'm your favorite Japanese attraction, as you imply, why are you making me take you out site seeing tomorrow?"

"Making you take me out seemed to be the easiest way to get to visit my favorite Japanese attraction. If you would rather stay inside than visit tourist sites, I'd be happy for you to give me a tour of my apartment, or your apartment, or various hotel rooms." Her blush was back. He should stop himself. Maybe he was pushing her too hard. "You know, I'm just teasing you. I wouldn't be a perverted space alien if I didn't do and say perverted things after all," Takumi explained.

Takumi handed Misaki a plate of food. It looked delicious. She had completely forgot she was hungry but looking at this food she suddenly felt famished. How did he do that? He was such a talented chef, he was able to stand there being punched and still produce the perfect plate. "Why would you ever eat out if you can cook like this?" She asked before she realized she'd said it out loud.

"I go out to eat because of business obligations or, if I'm really lucky, I do it to spend time with a beautiful woman." Takumi responded.

"I see," Misaki said feeling jealous again. "You must not have much difficulty finding beautiful women."

Takumi walked over to her, took both plates from her and set them on the table and returned to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I haven't been out for dinner for any reason other than business since the last time I brought you out for a meal. You've ruined me. I can no longer see beauty in anyone else."

Misaki knew she should push him off of her. She new he was impertinent to give her a hug and that she had a boyfriend. But something about it felt so right. Something kept her from pushing him away. In fact, it was Takumi that broke off the hug when he heard her stomach growl. "Lets eat," he said without even acknowledging that he'd hugged her or that doing so was inappropriate.

As they ate in silence, Misaki considered his invitation some more. At least at this dinner Tora would be there. And if she went as Takumi's date, she wouldn't be doing anything that she wouldn't have done as Tora's date. Tora's date was expected to mingle and chat with the guest of honor and his or her date. If she went with Tora, no one would blink twice if Takumi decided to monopolize her time. Being a good host to the guests was the role of Tora's date, especially if the guest of honor showed up without a date of his own. If she was going to have this space alien staring at her all evening, it would probably be better to do it where her boyfriend could watch her and where she would get fed. She would talk to Tora about it tonight. "Can I let you know tomorrow about the dinner?" She asked Takumi.

"Oh Misa. I would wait for your answer until the end of …". Before he could finish his sentence, she picked up a fork full of food and stuffed it into his mouth to shut him up.

That evening, Tora returned from work late. He walked through the front door and noticed as he set his bag down that Misa was waiting for him on the couch. "You're still awake?" He asked. "I thought you'd be tired from your trip."

"I am a bit tired but I wanted to talk to you about something." She paused while he loosened his tie and took off his shoes. "Takumi stopped by this morning."

Tora looked up. He was well aware that Takumi was the reason behind the loss of his four day weekend. He wasn't sure of Takumi's motive until now. Takumi wanted him out of the way so he could put the moves on Misaki. "Yes. Of course he did."

"Did you know he was coming?" Misaki asked.

"No. But I used to be Takumi so I should have figured it out. He made sure I'd get called into work today. He wanted to see you without me around."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at him for making you go to work?" Misaki asked, feeling guilty for having so much fun today.

"No. It was a productive meeting and I learned a lot. I'm mad at him for showing up out of the blue and trying to manipulate you and the situation for his own amusement."

"Tora. I'm able to take care of myself. I don't feel like he's toying with me." Misaki was annoyed that Tora could think she'd so easily be manipulated. "I'm smart enough that I would know if I was being used and I would be able to get out of that situation if I were." One thing she had appreciated about a Tora was that he didn't treat her like someone he needed to constantly protect. Saying something like that about a Takumi made her feel Tora either didn't trust her or thought she was too naïve to deal with the world alone.

"He knows you better than you know him, Misa. He can remember what buttons to push, what you like, what you don't. It makes him dangerous." Tora tried to explain.

"Dangerous?" Misaki really didn't like the implications of that, "what exactly are you suggesting Tora? Do you think I'm the type of girl that would completely disregard our commitment to each other and be duped into becoming some rich, famous man's conquest in a matter of a few days? Why did you tell me yesterday to spend time with him then turn around today and imply I'm in danger of becoming his play thing?"

"Misa," Tora begged, "you know I trust you. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I don't mind if you spend time with him, I just wanted to be there with you when you did."

"Because you think I need you to protect me?" Why wasn't Tora seeing how offensive he was being? "Let's pretend I couldn't protect myself for a second. What exactly are you planning to protect me from Tora? Does Takumi Walker, the worlds most eligible bachelor, need to attack a girl to get a date? Is that what you are worried about?"

"No. I'm worried because I know how deeply he can hurt you. I love you. I only want what is best for you. If you found someone that makes you happier than I can, I wouldn't hold you back, but I know Takumi is not that someone. I'm not worried he will use you as a sexual conquest. I'm worried that he will not stop until he recaptures your heart and then he will fail to grasp what he has and will destroy you."

"Tora, how can I fall in love with him if I am in love with you?"

"Misa… I don't know if you've ever been in love with me." Tora looked a little sad saying it out loud, but the sincerity in his voice was even more obvious. "You never looked at me the way you used to look at him until after you woke up from the comma. Sometimes you say things and I don't know if you are talking about me or if you're confusing me with him. But I don't care if you're in love with me or not. I will love you either way. I will be here for you either way. I will do everything I can to make you happy and I will pray that someday you can love me the way I love you. But if that never happens, I can be happy just being with you." Tora sat down on the couch next to Misaki. "If someone that could make you happier comes along, I'd bow out. Just…. not Takumi. He's too dangerous. If he didn't have so much control over you, and could make you happy, I would help Takumi win your heart. But do you remember the night of the accident? Do you remember what happened before you drove off?" Misa shook her head. Tora continued, "It was the first time I told you that I loved you. I thought you'd be happy, but you got really upset. You started telling me that you had been selfish. That you'd used me. That you didn't mean to cause me pain but now you had. I tried then to explain to you what I am explaining now. I tried to tell you I didn't need you to love me back. That just being with you was enough for me. You were crying and you got in the car. You rolled down your window and told me you couldn't do this any more. I thought you were breaking up with me. I tried to be gracious. I tried to give you space. I backed away so you could drive off and have some time to think by yourself. You drove a few feet way and stopped the car. You stuck your head out the window and asked me to make sure I let your mother and sister know that you loved them. Then you sped off."

Misaki looked a little confused. That was an odd request. Why wouldn't she just tell them herself? Could it be that she wasn't planning on coming back? Was it possible that when she said she couldn't do this any more she had meant living? Had she crashed her car on purpose? The look on her face gave away her thoughts.

"Misa… he hurt you so much you were willing to throw away everything. The love you had for him is dangerous. It was all consuming. You can't give that to someone that doesn't know how to treasure it. He's not the kind of guy that will protect you above everything else." Misaki started crying. Tora wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair. He hushed her and told her it would be okay.

He had been thinking about her diary a lot lately, trying to decide if she was ready to have it back. He looked at the mess of a girl in his arms and decided not yet. Tonight was not the night. Tonight he would just hold her and hope that by morning she would be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After Misaki fell asleep, Tora carried her to bed and lay down next to her. He was worried about her but eventually fatigue overcame his anxiety and he too fell asleep. He awoke at 7:00. He was supposed to go back to the office for another day of negotiations with the Walker Corporation representative, Mr. Edward Jones. But as Tora looked over at Misaki, he wasn't sure if he should leave her.

He walked to the kitchen and heated up a pot of coffee. He preferred tea but he knew the strong smell of coffee would draw Misaki from her sleep and that would enable him to check up on her. He could see if she needed him to call in sick. Sure enough, as the coffeemaker percolated away, and it's sounds and smells filled the small apartment, Misaki groggily stumbled from the bedroom and flopped down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Tora said, "would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Do you have any tea?" She asked.

Tora turned the burner on under the kettle and took a tin of tea out of the cupboard. "How are you feeling this morning?"he asked.

"Tired mostly, I guess," she answered. She thought for a minute. She had waited up last night so she could ask Tora about his opinion about her attending the dinner with Takumi and instead they had had a very serious chat. She hadn't yet mentioned to Tora that she was suppose to bring Takumi sight seeing or that she had been invited as his date to the dinner. Should she ask him now? She was sure he'd object to her spending a whole day alone with Takumi showing him the City. She wasn't sure if that was fair or not. It was sweet of a Tora to worry but it was also hurtful that he thought she was still the fragile mess she must have been before the car crash. Takumi was certainly bringing out memories from her past which was helpful and while she couldn't deny she was drawn to him, she did know she had no intention of acting on her feelings. That would be morally reprehensible as she was in a committed relationship and it would be pointless. Takumi Walker was a foreigner who would fly away in a few days and forever be gone from her life. But, because she did know how strongly Tora felt about her spending time with Takumi alone, she would feel like she was hiding a secrete from him if she didn't tell him. They didn't keep secretes from each other.

"Tora,"she said looking up, "I had promised Takumi I would bring him sight seeing today."

Tora stopped making the tea. "I'll call in sick for work and join you."

"If you do that, you won't be at the meeting with the representative from Walker a Corporation and Takumi will know you lied to get out of the meeting. That could ruin this deal and would really hurt your career." Misaki would not let him do something so stupid. "I think I can get out of showing him around if I let him bring me to the work dinner tonight. You'll be at the dinner too so you can keep a eye on things there, if you really think it's necessary. Would that work?"

Tora wasn't happy about it, but he knew that Misaki was compromising and that he wasn't going to get a better offer. He knew she was angry that he was trying to chaperone her. He knew that even if Misaki refused to be his date Takumi would go to the dinner and, if Misaki was not there, he'd make some excuse to leave and look for Misaki at home. Tora would be stuck at the dinner because of Edward Jones. Takumi did not give up or back down. At least if they were both at the dinner, Tora could try to protect Misaki.

Besides, Tora wanted to have a little talk with Takumi and he was running out of time. It was pretty obvious that Takumi was avoiding him and seeking out Misaki. This dinner could be the only way Tora could corner the guy and make sure he understood what he had done and why he was not the right guy for her any more.

"Okay Misaki," Tora agreed. "But let him know I will drive you to the dinner and if he shows up during the day, I'd like you to text me."

Misaki nodded in agreement. Tora handed her the tea, and she sipped it gingerly. It was still quite hot. Tora excused himself to get ready for work and Misaki picked up her phone to text Takumi. She located the text he'd sent her yesterday morning to ask if he could return her luggage. There it was. She'd reply to it.

'Hey Takumi – feeling worn out today. Can we skip sightseeing if I agree to attend the dinner with you?'

She didn't need to wait long for a response text. 'Welching on a bet? Hummm… that's not the Misa I remember. Are you offering a rain check on the sight seeing?'

Really? If this guy had grown up in Japan why didn't he have more manners? He was supposed to gracefully back off. But he was right about the bet. She couldn't renege on a bet. Let's see… it had been years since his last visit. Sure, she could agree to bring him around on his next visit to Japan. That should be a long way off based on past practices and the fact he was a very busy executive. And she could make sure Tora was available to come with them. 'Sure. I'll take you out next time you're in town. But not today.'

'Great! I added it to my calendar. I expect you to take me sightseeing next week.'

Next week? Why was he coming back next week? That was insane. Didn't Tora say he had to be out of town next week? Besides she had work. 'Wow. Isn't that kind of soon to fly half way around the world? Also, I have work all next week.'

'I'd forgotten that Japan is the home of the world's most beautiful attraction and I'm sure I can find some work reason to come back. But if next week's bad - let me know what works. Get some rest. -T'

Misaki set her phone down at the table and looked for a Tora. She helped him straiten his tie and let him know she'd at least been able to put Takumi off of the sight seeing for today but it looked like they would both be on the hook for entertaining him at some later date.

"Did you tell him I'll be driving you to dinner tonight," Tora asked.

"No, I forgot. He was a lot more pushy about the sight seeing than I had expected."

Tora shook his head, "he's a man used to getting what he wants Misa. He won't give up as easily as you might think. Remember to call me if he comes by this afternoon."

"Okay," she agreed, "but Tora, it's not like he's a stalker or anything."

Tora laughed inside. Misaki had no idea how wrong she was.

Misaki climbed back into bed after Tora left for work. She felt physically tired. She was still recovering from jet lag and last night she had stayed up extra late waiting for Tora to get home. She was also mentally exhausted. Spending the day with Takumi had sent her through a roller coaster of emotions and then having Tora tell her how weak and broken she had been before the accident was enough to drain anyone. She quickly fell asleep only to be woke once again at 11:45 by the obnoxious door bell.

WTF! She stumbled to the door and opened it up. Again standing in front of her holding 5 big boxes and multiple bags was Takumi Walker. As soon as that door opened, he again managed to glide into the room even as he was asking if he could enter. Her mind was a bit quicker today than it had been yesterday so she didn't need a full minute to realize she was a disaster. She sighed, threw up her hands and went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Takumi set down all the packages and walked to the fridge. He opened it up and started pulling out various groceries they had purchased yesterday morning. "You know Misa, I'd say this felt a bit like déjà vu, but there are decidedly fewer take out boxes in here." He went to work making her breakfast and in a few minutes she emerged looking a bit annoyed.

"Takumi why are you here? I told you I was worn out."

"Yes, it is because you were worn out I had to come over. How could you order your take out being so exhausted? Besides, we need to discuss when you will make good on your debt to me. A good loan shark never lets a gambler get away with a vague promise of 'I'll bring you site seeing in the future.'" Takumi set a plate in front of Misaki and as the food went in her mouth, she completely forgot to care that he had come over uninvited.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, she remembered Tora's words. She went to the bedroom to look for her phone. It was not in the charger. "Damn."

Takumi heard her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just can't find my phone," she said as she pulled all the covers off of her bed.

Takumi appeared in her bedroom doorway. "Is this it?" He asked holding up a phone he'd seen on the table.

"Yes. Thanks. Where was it?"

"Near your breakfast plate at the kitchen table." He answered.

Misaki looked at her phone. It was out of batteries. She rolled her eyes and threw the phone on the bed.

"Did you need to make a call?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah. Tora wanted me to give him a call."

Takumi thought for a second, "he's in meetings all day. I don't think it would be appropriate for him to take a personal call. But I can help." Before she could ask what he meant, Takumi pulled out his own phone dialed a number and then said, "Hi Edward?... yes, this is Mr. Walker. I was hoping you could give the phone to Mr. Igarashi. …. Hey, Tora! Yeah, I'm here with Misa! No… I'm here at your house. She said she needed to tell you something." Takumi pressed the phone to his chest. He looked at Misa, "what did you need to tell him?"

Misaki had turned red again. She shook her head and said, "I… I can't remember. Just… tell him I said 'I love you'."

"She can't remember why she called but she wants you to know she loves me. See you tonight." And with that Takumi hung up the phone.

"What!? I meant for you to tell him that I love him," Misaki scolded.

"Ahhh, but Misa-chan, you said I love you when you were speaking to me. Clearly it was a simple mistake for me to make. You can clear it up with him at dinner tonight. Right now he's in a very important meeting and we can't continue to interrupt."

Misaki was speechless. He'd done that on purpose. She could see his face trying to hide a smug little smirk. Well, Tora would be mad, but one couldn't deny that Takumi was kind of funny.

"Why are you here again Takumi?" She asked. She was sure Tora would really like for him to get out of here.

"Aside from making sure you would eat, and setting up a time for you to bring me sight seeing?" he asked.

"Yes, aside from that."

"Well since you are worn out it would be unfair to ask you to shop for something to wear tonight and I couldn't presume you already owned something, so I took the liberty of buying a few dresses, shoes and handbags for you to pick from." Takumi motioned to the bags and boxes he'd set on the couch.

Misaki opened up one of the boxes and looked at Takumi suspiciously. "This is my size. How did you know my size?"

"Well I sent some of the selfies we took yesterday to my assistant Claire and she uploaded them to a website that uses photos of a person to estimate the person's measurements. She used the measurements to obtain a size and then used another program to have a virtual model with your dementions try on various designers and styles of dresses until she found five that should prove to be quite flattering. She then found all the shops in Tokyo that carried the designers she'd selected and had these shops send over the the dresses as well as coordinated accessories." Takumi explained.

"What time is it in England?" Misaki asked.

"Well Japan is 8 hours ahead of London so right now it's around 3:45 AM," Takumi calculated.

"You made her shop for me all night long?"

Takumi looked a little guilty. "You're right. I hope you find something you like so all her efforts weren't in vein." He really should give Claire a raise when he got back. She really was an excellent secretary.

Misaki laughed. Takumi really was an alien. She took the boxes to her room while a Takumi sat in the living room and she put on a little fashion show for her guest. If Claire ever decided to switch careers, there was no doubt that she would make an excellent personal shopper. Every outfit was better than the last. In the end, Takumi insisted Misaki keep them all because it would have been too much work to have Claire arrange to have the items returned. Misaki, not being big on fashion, silently decided that she would donate them to Aoi after she'd worn each at least once. Although there was one purse she thought she might need to keep. After they picked out the outfit for the business dinner, Misaki changed back into sweats and Takumi produced a deck of cards from his pocket.

"If you want to get out of your debt," he said with a smile, "I will allow you to try your hand at cards one more time. It would be double or nothing."

Misaki, failing to know a card shark when she saw one, and being a competitive spirit agreed and the afternoon blew by as Misaki's promises to spend time with Takumi began to mount up. At 4:30, a key was inserted into the front door and they both looked up to find Tora walking into his living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 -**

 **You guys spoiled me so much, I was getting used to getting reviews but that last chapter... crickets. I was waiting forever to get to this chapter... finally the two boys get a chance to talk!**

Tora didn't look up right away when he walked in. Instead he proceeded with his normal routine. He set his bag down near the door, took off his shoes and loosened his tie as he walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Tora," Misaki said from the couch, "you're home early."

He was looking in the fridge for a lemon for his water and didn't look up. "Yes. The meeting was ended early so we could all get ready for the dinner party."

Misaki couldn't believe he was so distracted. How had he not seen that they had a guest. She was trying to figure out how to point it out without upsetting Tora or offending Takumi when Takumi spoke.

"I suppose I should get going then, so I can get ready too," Takumi said as he stood up from the couch.

Upon hearing Takumi's voice, Tora shot up from his crouching position and he hit his head on the refrigerator shelf. He barely noticed the sting as he spun around to look at the uninvited guest. His golden eyes narrowed. Tora had been trying for days to be as charitable as possible but today, after that phone call, he'd reached his breaking point and he was feeling pure hatred toward Takumi. Still, Tora knew how to play the game. Takumi was hoping to push his buttons. Takumi wanted him to loose his cool in front of Misaki so he'd look like the jealous asshole that attacks the poor Takumi for no apparent reason. Tora would play it cool for now, but he was going to corner Takumi one way or another, tonight, and set some things straight.

"Hey Takumi," Tora smiled, "let me walk you to your car. I haven't had a chance to see you much during this visit and I'd like to catch up."

Takumi, of course, knew Tora wasn't actually hoping for a nice little chat. Tora was clearly angry and wanted to get him alone, but Takumi wasn't afraid of Tora. He knew he was stronger and faster, more powerful, and he was in the right. Besides, Tora wasn't the only man in this room that was angry. Takumi also had a few words he wanted to say to a Tora.

"Great idea," Takumi said picking up his keys. He bent over and gave Misaki a kiss on the cheek as he said goodbye and told her he'd be back in an hour to come pick her up for dinner. He knew he was taking a risk with the kiss. She wouldn't like it and she would get angry at him, but it would also piss off Tora beyond measure. Right now, he'd take the risk for that kind of payoff.

The two men exited the apartment and to any onlooker they would have appeared a pair of good friends. The elevator stopped one floor down and picked up another passenger so the men continued to hold their tongues until they left the apartment building and were standing in the streets out of ear shot from the doorman.

Tora was the first to speak, "Who the hell do you think you are? Misa doesn't belong to you. She isn't your girlfriend anymore and, if you know what's good for you, you'd damn well better never just drop by our house again unannounced."

Takumi's eyes flashed, and he let out a short wicked laugh, "That is so rich coming from you. You, the guy that follows my girlfriend to college and tries everything he can think of to worm his way into her heart. Then you follow her to graduate school, still unrelenting in your efforts to try to trick her into falling in love with you. But that doesn't work. She'd just not interested, so you wait until I make one tiny error in judgement and swoop in acting like some noble fucking hero. Only she still didn't fall for you, did she? You were never going to be good enough for her. But lucky you. Misa suffered a brain injury. So you… you sick perverted piece of shit…you use that to your advantage and implant yourself into MY GOD DAMN LIFE." Takumi realized he was yelling and lowered his voice back down to a low angry hiss, "Do you think that you can keep that from her? Do you think she won't remember? She doesn't love you. She only thinks she does because when she is looking at you, she is remembering me." Takumi pushed Tora. He wanted to punch him. He'd been wanting to punch him for days, but it would be easier to explain to Misa why he beat up Tora if he could get Tora to throw the first punch.

Tora tried to remain calm. He too wanted to punch Takumi. In fact, it took every bit of self control he could muster to keep his fists by his side.

Takumi wasn't finished. He stepped in close to Tora and growled at him, "And who do you think Misa belongs to Tora? It certainly isn't an imposter like you."

Tora scoffed, "You think you made a little mistake? You think it was me that wrote you out of her memories? You are such a fucking idiot. Unlike her ex-boyfriend, I don't lie to Misa. If Misa doesn't remember you or, if she replaced you, it was because deep down Misa knows you aren't worthy of her time. I don't know why or how she could ever love an asshole like you, but there was a time that she would have done anything for you. Do you honestly think that what ever happened between you two in England was what broke her heart? You could have killed her mother, and she would have forgiven you. All you had to do was say you were sorry and ask her to forgive you. But not you. No. You had us all fooled. We all thought you loved her… that you'd come crawling back and all would be forgiven. But when push came to shove, and you would have had to swallow your pride, it turned out she wasn't all that important to you. You didn't come after her. You didn't send a letter. You didn't make a phone call. No text. No e-mail. Nothing. You treated worse than you would treat a friend. You didn't even check up on her to see if she was okay. Instead you completely wrote her out of your life. It was like you never even knew she existed. You made it perfectly clear that you never really cared about her at all. It was all just some game. You just wanted her because you couldn't have her. And once you had her, she just wasn't worth your time. That's all it is this time too…. Admit it! If she dumped me for you, you would still spend 15 hour days at work. And if she put a crimp in your plans, she'd need to shut up and put up with your shit or else you would kick her to the curb. Just like you did before. Stay out of her life!" Tora turned and stormed back into the apartment complex. He couldn't go back to Misa yet. He was too angry but he had to get away from Takumi before he hit him. He reminded himself that Takumi would be gone from their lives soon but, right now, he was an important business partner. Tora couldn't get into a fight with him. Tora decided to take the stairs because it would help him blow off some steam and it would give him a minute to regain his composure before going back to Misa.

Takumi stood silently in front of the apartment building. Had Tora spoken the truth? Is that what she had believed? Would she have forgiven him? If he told her now… would she understand or would she hate him more… if he told her... if she knew ...why he hadn't come after her? Could he live with himself... could she live with him... if she knew what had happened… what he let himself become… after she left him… because she had left him? He had buried that part of his life and hidden it from the world. He felt so much shame and guilt. He had never planned to tell anyone, but the alternative would be that she would someday remember him and would believe that he had simply not come to her because he didn't care.

Takumi ran across the street to a bar. He needed to revisit a time in his life that he had shut away in a box in a far corner of his mind. That box held a demon and he wasn't about to open that box until he had finished at least one stiff drink.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the pep talk guys!! You readers are great!!!**

Chapter 17

Takumi stared into the double shot of whiskey in front of him. He swirled the amber liquid and remembered that it was drinks and a bar that had started this mess. He really hated revisiting that night but at this moment it felt like it was a relief. It was so much easier for him to think about that evening than to think about the year that followed. He was remembering it because his mind was trying to procrastinate revisiting what he liked to refer to as 'the missing year'. Maybe if he danced around that time, he wouldn't have to acknowledge it.

It was so many years ago. The details were foggy. He couldn't remember how his date had arrived at the pub, or what they were drinking. All he could remember was that he'd felt so hurt, so upset by Misa's letter. He remembered too that he'd managed in very short order to drink far too much. It wasn't an excuse. He had no excuse. He just leaned over and kissed that girl. It wasn't even like he wanted to. He wasn't attracted to her. He did it because he felt like it was something he was supposed to do. Like somehow, she expected it from him. Maybe he thought that something physical would help distract him from his emotions… from the turmoil that was raging in his aching heart. He could no longer remember his motives. All he could remember was his stupidity.

When he'd spun around and saw Misa's face, he thought it was his imagination. That his subconscious was examining his actions and it was trying to tell him that he should despise himself. It really needn't bother. His conscious self hated him the second his lips had touched that girl…the nameless girl. It had felt so wrong, so disgusting, so dirty. But if his subconscious was visiting him in Misa's form, how was it that the look in Mia's eyes was one he could never have imagined even in his worst nightmare. It took his drunk mind a minute to comprehend that it really and truly was her. Misa was actually in England. It took him five more minutes to figure out what he'd done, what she'd seen, and why she'd left running out of the pub. Of course he'd run after her, but her lead was too great and he couldn't see where she'd gone once he was able to get out of the crowded pub. He reached for his cell phone only to discover he didn't have it on him.

It started to rain and he realized he didn't have his coat on him. He'd left everything in the pub. He went back inside and that girl…that clingy annoying girl… the girl he'd stupidly kissed… tried to hold onto him. He remembered mumbling something to get her off of him and hurried back to his dorms. He felt ill. For three days, he hardly ate, couldn't sleep, didn't attend classes.

About four days after that terrible night, Robert, the emo musician that lived down the hall, ran into Takumi on his way back from the hall bathroom. Robert could sense something was wrong. Takumi would never know why, but somehow the desperate, destroyed look on his face had struck a cord with a Robert. Maybe Robert felt like he'd finally found a kindred spirit in the gloomy halls of hell. Whatever the reason, Robert decided that he would befriend Takumi and help him out. A decision Takumi would forever regret. Robert stopped Takumi and said, "Dude. You look like someone just killed your cat."

Takumi sort of wished it had just been Licht's demise. Robert put his arm over Takumi's shoulder and steered him toward his own dorm room. Takumi didn't have the will or strength to resist. He felt like a lemming as he blindly followed wherever Robert wished to take him. If only the journey had ended at Robert's dorm room… no this trip had a much darker destination down a rabbit's hole. Robert handed Takumi a pill. He told him that sometimes people needed a little help coping in life and that the pill it would "give him perspective". Takumi swallowed the pill. Fifteen minutes later, Takumi began to feel a euphoria. He felt like he was one with the world and that the world was his Misa.

Robert smiled when he saw the darkness in Takumi's eyes lift and become replaced with a goofiest smile. "I see you've met my girlfriend Molly."

It was Takumi's first foray into the world of drugs. He had found a way to escape from the misery he was feeling. But that escape was short lived. Four hours later, the effects began to wear off, but a Takumi knew that relief was only one pill away. It was easy for a rich college student to find illicit drugs and Takumi's drug habit took off swiftly. In a matter of months, the habit snowballed into a litany of pills, powders and injections. His life quickly spiraled out of control. He stopped living. He stopped attending school. He stopped seeing his friends. He stopped caring about everyone and everything. In his brief moments of lucidity, he would tell himself that was the point. This was how he could forget her. But those moments of reason and thought grew scarcer and scarcer. He started to spend every waking moment searching for his next high but the highs grew further apart and the trips would sometimes grow dark and scary. Takumi retreated inside himself. He became a shell of his former self. A shell of a human being.

It was six months after his life began to unravel that Gerald went looking for him. He had seen that his brother's spending had gone up significantly, the school had scheduled a hearing to discuss his expulsion, his family had been unable to reach him, something was terribly wrong. Gerald was not prepared for what he discovered. When Gerald arrived at the university, there was no sign of his younger sibling. He had to hire a private investigator to find Takumi and when news of his whereabouts arrived, Gerald was shocked. Gerald insisted on personally going to the address he was given.

When he arrived at the 'house' he had to recheck the paper because he could not believe his eyes. He had never seen anything that looked like the house he was standing in front of except in the movies. He never imagined having to step foot into such a place, much less finding his brother living there. It was a depopulated flop house. It had been condemned and was unlivable. Yet, the drug addicts that lived on the street had pulled some of the boards off of a window and used that ingress to gain access to a dry place to shoot up away from the view of the cops. The floorboards were rotting. The smell of defecation filled the air. It was the filthiest, scariest place that Gerald had ever seen. And Gerald was recognized instantly as an outsider… a threat.

The wealthy know the the curse of money also carries with it the ability to gain access to different worlds and information. Gerald bought safety for himself and his brother that day. He rescued a man that he didn't recognize from a den of lions. The man had the shaggy mop of blond hair of his brother, but that was the only familiar feature. His sunken eyes surrounded by dark shadows seemed the eyes of a corpse. Indeed, had Gerald waited much longer, Takumi would have been gone from this world.

Takumi was immediately sent to one of the world's most successful and discreet drug treatment centers. He stayed at the facility for six months and was allowed no outside contact with the world. He emerged a stronger and wiser man who vowed to put the missing year behind him forever. Gerald and he swore to never speak of it again and Takumi dropped out of graduate school to throw himself into the family business.

Without realizing what he was doing, Takumi had replaced his first obsession, Misa, with another addiction and now he found himself replacing his drug addition with work. From the first day out of rehab, Takumi spent countless hours in the office. He'd found a better way to keep his mind off of Misa. It was his unhealthy obsession with work that propelled him to such tremendous success but just like drugs, work had robbed him of all other aspects of life and in the end it was not a true replacement for what he really needed.

Takumi silently thanked Tora for recognizing that he had yet again lost his way. He thanked Tora for letting him know that Misa's love might be strong enough to forgive his sins. He thanked Tora for giving him the courage to talk to Misa about the one secrete he felt was too overwhelming to share with anyone. Yes. If nothing else, Misa would know it was not his lack of love that had stopped him from fighting for her all those years ago. She would also know that he was now a stronger man and, this time, nothing could tear him away from the fight for her love. Takumi set down his empty whiskey glass and hailed a cab. He had a dinner party to get ready for.

 **Do you totally hate me for making Misa attempt to take her own life and Takumi a junkie? Sorry. I know it's probably not what you were hoping for.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I might take a short break in updating for a little while just because it looks like some readers haven't quite caught up with the writing. Maybe the readers are just dropping off? That could explain the numbers. But if it is because they only check for updates every few days, I don't want to get so far ahead that I can't write clarifications into the story for parts they deem unclear. I can write more but wait to publish in case I need to edit with further clarifications. That way, I can post several chapters once it's clear all readers, that want to, have had a chance to weigh in. I really appreciate all the reviews and analysis. Honestly! I'm also so glad no body wants to choke me over that last chapter. It just seemed like the most logical reason why he'd go silent.**

 **Chapter 18**

It was an odd that Tora had asked to walk a Takumi down to his car, but Misaki wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. From the second Tora had arrived home, the question occupying Misaki's mind was how to hide all those dresses and accessories scattered about their bedroom before a Tora saw them. It wasn't that she wanted to keep secrets from him, but she knew he was on edge and he was suspicious of Takumi's motives. She didn't want to have a fight about it right before this business engagement. Besides, she didn't plan on keeping these clothes so was it so very wrong not to tell Tora about them tonight? In reality, she was just tidying up their bedroom, right? She'd put all these new things away, out of site, because she'd been negligent scattering them about. She wasn't exactly trying to hide anything.

She kept out the one outfit she would be wearing tonight. She was planning to tell Tora that Sakura had lent it to her for the evening and that she'd found the accessories on sale. Okay. Maybe this was a little lie, but Tora was acting a bit unreasonable about Takumi. He'd had only been in Japan for a couple of days and he should be flying home soon. What was the big deal about playing cards with him and letting him do a little cooking? Misaki's mouth started to water at the thought of his cooking. Yep. She definitely couldn't see why letting him cook should be an issue. Since he seemed to like it so much, maybe she could let him prepare a week's worth of meals before he left and she could store them in the freezer. It was important that she help entertain business associates of Tora's, after all, and letting him play around in her kitchen all day was just a way of being polite.

Misaki stuffed the last of the boxes in the far corner of her closet behind several long coats. That should work for now. She'd come up with a better spot once she had the apartment to herself. She looked at her watch. Takumi must have parked a ways away. It was taking Tora a while to get back. Misaki remembered that she hadn't taken her shower yet today. She had been woken up at 11:45 and was stuck entertaining a guest all day so she just hadn't had time. She'd better hurry. She still had to do her hair and makeup and…wasn't there something Tora had asked her to do? She couldn't remember what it was but she had been reminded of it when Takumi was leaving. What was it? Wipe that damn kiss off her check? Stupid perverted space alien! What the hell was that about?

Misaki was in the shower when Tora got back to the apartment. He was glad she couldn't see him. He was still pretty angry and he didn't want her to see it. He took his tux out of the closet and laid it on the bed. He noticed her phone laying on the bed as well. It was out of batteries. Of course. He brought it to the night stand and plugged it in. He reached up and rubbed his chin. He should shave before getting changed. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Misa," he asked, "would it be alright if I shave while you finish up in the shower?"

"Of course. The doors unlocked," she called back.

When he walked in, he could see her beautiful frame through the frosted glass shower doors. All of his anger disappeared. Why would he be angry at a Takumi. He had the girl. She was right here before him and he was the luckiest guy on the planet. If anything, he should pity Takumi. Takumi was the one other man that could fully comprehend just how amazing she was. To have had her and have lost her... it was really quite the tragedy. "I love you Misa." He said as he pulled out his razor and shaving cream.

She smiled. He was truly a great guy. "I love you too, Tora."

As Tora started to shave his mind wandered back to Takumi's accusation that he was stealing or editing Misaki's memories. He still had her journal. Had he been wrong to keep it from her? He was so afraid that she wasn't emotionally strong enough to deal with those pages, but was that really the only reason he had kept it from her? Was it fair for him to decide when she was ready to know her past? If he returned the journal, would she truly crumble and fall into hopeless despair? No. she was no longer the young girl she was three and a half years ago. That girl hadn't been able to envision a life without Takumi. The woman before him had already lived a life without a Takumi. He didn't know how it would change their relationship. He didn't know the level of emotional toil it would take on her. But he knew he had to give her back her journal.

"Misa," he said as he finished up shaving and used a warm towel to remove any remaining traces of shaving cream, "I was hoping after the dinner tonight we could talk." They had to leave for dinner in 30 minutes. There was not enough time to do this now and it would be wrong to subject her to emotional turmoil right before they had to attend this engagement.

"We can talk right now if you'd like," she suggested. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapping herself in a towel.

"Well," he said, "it is a rather serious conversation. I would prefer to discuss it with you when we have more time." He splashed after shave on his checks and walked toward the bedroom as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Is this about a Takumi?" Misaki asked. She hoped not. That topic was becoming a bit exhausting.

"No." Tora replied. "I mean he said something when I walked him out to his car that made me think of it, but no. This is something I should have talked to you about before."

Misaki's mind was swirling. 'Oh my God. He's going to propose!' The last time he had asked her to marry him, she'd told him to wait until they had been dating at least 4 years. It would be 4 years in a few months but this jelousy he was feeling toward Takumi must have prompted him to throw caution to the wind and step up his proposal. Was she ready? Did she want to say yes? Her mind was reeling. What about Takumi? Wait. Why would he figure into this? He was just some guy she used to date that she'd hung out with for a few days recently. Why would he matter any? But her memories. What if she was confused? What if her memories of a Tora were actually memories of Takumi? Would that really matter? She had spent a year and a half post comma and rehab with a Tora. Regardless of their relationship before, she knew that he was a good, caring, wonderful human being. She knew that he would never hurt her. Never lie to her. Never keep things from her. The hidden dresses caused an ache in the pit of her stomach. She felt guilty suddenly for trying to hide something from him.

She went to the sink and pulled out the hair dryer. Right now wasn't the time for all this. She needed to get ready and she'd have all dinner to think about her feelings and what she'd say to him when he asked her to be his wife.

"Hey Misa," Tora popped his head into the bathroom. She turned off the hair dryer so she could hear him. "You're phone just chirped. You have a text. Want me to check it for you."

"Yes. Thanks." Her hair was nearly dry but she still had her makeup. She couldn't be distracted by texts.

Tora picked up her phone. The text was from Takumi. 'I'll be there to get you in 15 minutes. I left my car near your place because I'd had a drink but it's been an hour now so I'll be fine to drive.'

"Misa," Tora popped his head into the bathroom once again. She was doing her makeup now. "Did you remember to tell Takumi I'd drive you to dinner?"

Crap. That was the thing she'd forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Both Tora and Misaki knew that Takumi would have already left for their home by the time he'd sent that text. He had to already be on the road if he was only 15 minutes away.

"He says he left his car here," Tora tried to convince Misaki. "If you tell him when he gets here that you'll be driving to dinner with me, it isn't like he's been inconvenienced. He would have had to come back to retrieve his car anyways."

"But Tora, we're all going to eat at the same location. Why wouldn't we all just drive together?" Misaki asked. She was helping him straiten his bow tie. "Besides, it would be a lot less awkward to be seen driving in your car if he was along with us. If anyone saw us, they would assume you had simply collected the guest of honor and his date." She'd finished with his tie and was trying to fasten the clasp on her chocked. "Can you give me a hand with this Tora?"

She lifted her hair and he clumsily tried to fasten the clasp. His fingers were large compared to the delicate clasp but he managed to conquer the challenge. He snuck in a quick kiss on her neck before she let go of her hair and let it fall down around her face. "Yes, that is sort of the point," Tora countered. "I'd rather that onlookers assume that Walker did not have a date and I had to bring one for him. It would make it more difficult for him to try acting overly familiar with you like he did when he said goodby this afternoon." Misaki knew he was referring to the kiss on the cheek. She could see why this would anger Tora. It had certainly angered her.

"But Tora, what about Chiyo?" Misaki said thinking of Tora's loyal secretary who always accompanied him to these type of work events, "Wouldn't it be uncomfortable for her if her date were to arrive with me on his arm?"

"I will be meeting up with Chiyo near the venue as I always do, only this time I'd like you to accompany me when we meet up. I can arrive at the restaurant with both of you, one on each arm. Once inside, I will present you to Walker so it is clear to those in the room that Chiyo is my date for the evening and you are someone that is accompanying Walker because he is a foreigner who does not know anyone in this City." Misaki couldn't believe how childish this all sounded.

"Well wouldn't Chiyo then figure out I'm the secrete love in your life?" Misaki pressed.

"Don't you think she would already know? We all work together. She buys gifts for me to give to my 'secrete love' and then you show up to work wearing the gifts. I assume she has already put the pieces of the puzzle together." Tora continued.

"She buys my gifts?" Misaki was a bit annoyed. "I thought you put all the thought into selecting the perfect presents for me. Should I expect her to pick out my engagement ring as well?"

Tora pulled Misaki to him and kissed her. "If I picked out every gift for you, you would have a closet full of items for charity, but there are certain times that I wouldn't let anyone else but me shop for you. If you remain my patient little Misa-chan, you will soon discover what horrible, but very expensive, tastes I have in jewelry."

She knew it. He had a ring. He was trying to tell her to wait until tonight. She was actually a little excited. The idea was settling into her mind. But that could wait. Any minute, Takumi would arrive and they needed to sort this out before he got here or they would find themselves in a rather uncomfortable position.

"He is the guest of honor," Misaki sighed, "do you truly want to intentionally anger him over something so trivial?"

The couple's conversation was cut short by the doorbell. Takumi had arrived and looked like a vision of perfection in his black tuxedo. His hair was swept back which allowed for uninterrupted viewing of his piercing green eyes. Misaki had to make a conscious effort not to swoon. Tora answered the door, "Walker." Was all he said by way of a greeting.

Misaki had noticed the change to 'Walker' after Tora had returned from walking Takumi to his car. She hadn't asked what they talked about but obviously it hadn't been friendly. Takumi entered the living room and when his eyes fell on Misaki it felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. She was breathtaking. Mesmerizing. It took him a full minute to regain his composure. When he did, to Misaki's surprise, Takumi turned to Tora and asked if he could have a private word with him.

The two gentleman stepped into the hallway outside of the apartment and Misaki went to retrieve her purse from the bedroom. Misaki hoped that while they were out there marking their territory, or what ever petty childish boys did, they could resolve which car she was supposed to ride in to the venue.

"What do you want Walker," Tora's tone was cold but controlled.

"I wanted to apologize," Takumi said. "I jumped to conclusions and assumed you were responsible for Misa's confusion in regards to her memories. I further assumed your motives were nefarious. I realize now that you were here for her during a difficult time in her life when I wasn't able to help her. Thank you."

While Takumi was man enough to admit when he was wrong, his apology did not mean that he would abandoned his fight for Misaki. He appreciated Tora helping Misaki through her heart break and trauma, but he was back now. Now he was able to help and protect her and he had every intention of winning her back. Of course, a Takumi was an excellent card player and, as all card players know, there is no advantage to showing your opponent your hand. Takumi wasn't going to tell Tora that he would be making every effort to take back Misaki, but once he'd married Misaki he would be sure to invite Tora to the wedding and would thank him for the advice to cut back on work. He agreed is was wise to make time to focus on his beloved future bride. In fact, he'd already contacted Claire to set up a recruitment to find his replacement. The announcement that he would soon be stepping down as CEO was going to be released publicly quite soon.

Tora was taken aback. He tried to stammer out something to acknowledge the apology, but before he could muster the words, Takumi continued. "Thank you as well for allowing Misaki to be my date. We'll see you there." Takumi turned to return to the apartment but a Tora wasn't ready to let it go.

"Uh… Takumi," Tora blurted out, "I am going to drive Misaki to the restaurant. You two can meet up there."

"But I'm already here," Takumi said with a mix of annoyance and confusion, "to… pick up my date."

"Right." Tora tried to explain, "but she's not really your date. It's more like she's just accompanying you. She's my girlfriend so she wouldn't go on a date with you."

"If you two are so tight, she would be going to this thing with you. I never had a girlfriend that opted to 'accompany' another man to an event I would be attending."

Tora's face reddened. Takumi was clearly pointing out that Misaki had been comfortable announcing her relationship with Takumi. But Takumi had never been her boss. This was different.

"She's only going with you to this thing because this is business. It's a different situation." Tora continued.

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." Takumi started to walk away but turned back to say one last thing, "Look. I came here trying to be civil. I apologized and am trying to be the bigger man. But you are acting like a dick right now and if you don't stop it, I might need to use my fists to teach you some manners."

Why did Takumi always get his way? Tora had to think fast. He did not want his girlfriend spending any more time alone with that cretin. "Misa isn't comfortable being alone in a car with you. She's just too polite to say it," Tora called after him.

Takumi walked back into the apartment. He strode over to 'Misaki and wrapped her arm around his. Then he announced, as he walked her toward the elevator, "bye Tora. We'll see you there!"

A few minutes later Takumi and Misaki were back in the apartment. Takumi looked very annoyed. He turned to Tora and said, "This is awkward. My car, was towed. Can we drive with you to the event?" Misa smiled a little to herself and all three of them went down to the parking garage.

They approached Tora's Tesla. It looked as though he'd failed to plug the car into the charger. Sure enough the battery on his car was nearly out of power. Misaki's smile grew a bit more prominent. They all went to the street and hailed a cab. Misaki felt it was perfect punishment for two boys bickering over such a childish issue.

The dinner went off without a hitch. Tora, Misaki and Takumi all went to meet with Chiyo at the rendezvous point and two couples entered the venue together. Takumi was on his best behavior because Misaki was there, while Tora was on his best behavior because his parents were there. Tora's family assumed that Misaki was Takumi's date because Tora had arranged to make the guest of honor feel more comfortable. They appreciated Misaki's willingness to pitch in when the occasion demanded it. It was all the more evidence that she would make a good wife for Tora.

Takumi was being watched by Tora carefully and he also recognized he was representing The Walker Corporation. These factors helped keep him in check somewhat but he still managed to be a little flirtatious and slip in a few double entendres. Those that noticed Takumi's apparent interest in Misaki, and also happened to be in-the-know, assumed Takumi was simply unaware of the nature of the relationship she held with Tora. Misaki did not appear to notice Takumi's advances. The only one in the room that could see Takumi's behavior for what it was – a declaration that he would ignore all obstacles in a bid to win over Misaki – was Tora. Tora was of course agitated. But he took comfort that Misaki neither encouraging nor seemed affected by Takumi's efforts and charm.

A string quartet had been hired to entertain the guests during dinner. Takumi desperately needed a moment alone with Misaki. He had built up the courage to speak with her about his past but speaking to her about this was going to be a challenge. He feared his resolve would soon pass. He desperately needed her to understand why he had abandoned her at the worst possible time. If her memories returned before he could explain, he feared she'd assume the worst possible motive for his egregious behaviors. He needed to beg for her forgiveness. He knew that this was not the setting. Tora's eyes were constantly on them, people were desperately seeking his attention, there just wasn't enough time or privacy. But he hoped if he could get her alone for 5 minutes, he could convince her to come by his place after this dinner tonight. There he could be open. He didn't need her to stay long. Just enough to hear him out.

He scanned the room and found a small clearing. It was far enough away from their table that any conversation they had would not be over heard. "Misaki, the music is so lovely," he commented, "Would you honor me with a dance? I can't allow the talents of these fine musicians to slip by without taking advantage."

Misaki looked around the room. There was no dance floor set up. No one else was dancing. "Mr. Walker," Misaki responded, "I don't think dancing was intended".

Takumi appealed to the table, "isn't there a Japanese proverb that says, 'we're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance?' Do you not agree that this woman is treating me with much cruelty, sitting here looking like she does yet refusing to give me a single dance?"

Misaki was turning red. She'd not accepted his offer for fear of calling attention to herself, yet a Takumi was making it perfectly clear that the more she tried to refuse him, the bigger the scene he would make. She stood up and waited for him to take her hand. He needed no other encouragement. Moments later her guided her through a perfect waltz in the small clearing he had located previously. He was quite the dancer. Everyone in the room was watching as his effortlessly grace wishing that they could either be him or be dancing with him. Misaki couldn't help but wonder if there was you anything this guy couldn't do. He did so well leading that she felt like she was floating on air.

"Misa," Takumi said as her spun her around, "I will be flying back to England soon but I need to talk privately about something. It is very important and personal. Can you come by my place tonight?"

"I'm sorry," Misaki replied, "Tora and I have plans after this dinner."

"Can you reschedule?" Takumi asked. "I promise it is nothing like a love confession. You needed worry that it will make you feel uncomfortable."

"No. it's not that. It's just I think Tora needed to ask me about something that is also very…" she blushed trying to pick her words, "important."

Takumi wasn't sure what she meant by that but his gut told him that it wasn't good. He felt nervous. "It's really important that we talked well. I can delay my return to England if you are not free tonight. When are you free?"

Misaki sighed. "Tonight won't work but I'll try to fit you in tomorrow."

Takumi nodded. The song finished and the couple went back to the table.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the dinner ended, Takumi took a taxi to the tow yard in expectation of retrieving his vehicle, while Tora and Mizaki shared a taxi back to their apartment. Mizaki had been growing increasingly excited about the anticipated marriage proposal while Tora was growing increasingly nervous about giving Mizaki back her journal.

"You looked lovely tonight, Misa," Tora mentioned. He was fairly sure he'd already told her this, but it was so true. Misaki beamed. "Did you have a good time? You look so happy." Tora couldn't help but worry Misaki looked so happy because she had spent the evening with Takumi.

"I was happy because I knew that after the stupid dinner was over I would get to spend time with you. The man I love." She reached over and did something very out of character. She took a hold of his hand.

Tora smiled. He looked down at her hand in his. "Your dancing was amazing. In high school, you and Takumi were very serious you know."

Misaki sighed. At Misaki's insistence, Tora had worked very hard to curb his jealous and possessive nature, but they both knew it would always be there lurking below the surface. "Tora," Misaki said taking his face in both her hands so she could stare straight into his eyes, "I'm not in high school anymore."

"But you can't remember that time," he said swallowing tears that were welling up in him. "What if your feelings... about him… about me….change if you do start to remember."

Misaki pulled Tora closer and laid his head on her chest. She whispered in his ear, "I can't promise learning more about my past won't change my feelings about Takumi, but I can promise that I will always love you. My memories after the comma are perfectly intact and I know what a strong, caring, kind, selfless man that you are Tora. It doesn't matter to me who you used to be. What matters to me is who you are right now. And right now, you are my Wonderful Tora, the man that has captured my heart."

The taxi approached their apartment complex and the couple shifted in the back seat so they were in a less intimate position. Tora felt temporarily relieved by Misaki's words but as they left the cab, and the task at hand returned to his mind, Tora once again felt the dread he'd been feeling all dinner. If he had been right to keep her journal from her, why was he so afraid of how she would react once he returned it. Was he truly afraid that remembering Takumi would send her into a state of despair or had he unconsciously been keeping this from her for his own selfish reasons? Tora had been such a different person before Misaki. He'd been selfish and ruthless. He told himself that he'd changed, but maybe, just maybe, the Tora of his youth was the real him. Maybe that Tora was still lurking below the surface, controlling his actions while feeding him rational to make him believe his intentions were pure. Maybe deep down, he was deceiving Misaki for his own selfish reasons.

They entered the living room and Tora asked Misaki to take a seat on the couch. "There is something I want to give to you," he said as he disappeared into their bedroom. Misaki felt butterflies in her stomach when Tora returned with one hand holding something behind his back. He looked frightened which could not have been more enduring. Misaki had never considered it, but it must be terrifying asking someone else to marry you. It would leave anybody completely exposed emotionally.

It was true that Misaki had told Tora she wanted to wait until their fourth anniversary before getting engaged, but tonight, at the dinner she knew she was ready now. When she'd watched him with Chiyo she'd felt jealous. Tora had, ever so briefly, looked at Chiyo with a hint of lust in his expression. Tora was a man and Chiyo was stylish and beautiful. It wasn't completely unexpected that he might look at or notice other women. What mattered was that he never acted on those impulses. But what made Misaki pause was the way a Chiyo looked at him. Of course she understood, and knew, there was nothing between Tora and Chiyo, but the way that she would look at him with such fondness and respect, it was clear that if Tora was single she wouldn't hesitate to pursue him. And why not. Tora was quite the catch. Putting aside his family's wealth and position and his smoking hot body and chiseled features, he was kind, smart and considerate. He was everything she could possibly asked for. Truth be told, Misaki couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky. And soon, they would be official.

"Am I sitting the way you want me to?" She asked. She wondered if he'd be dropping to one knee and if so, had she left him enough room on the floor before her. Maybe she should sit on the edge of the couch so he could more easily reach for her hand when he wanted to slip on the ring. She scanned the room. Maybe he'd planted a few hidden cameras. If so, where could they be? She wanted to make sure they could pick up the best angles.

Tora found the question odd. "You're fine." He responded. Misaki smiled. She was in the right position. It must be fate. What were the chances that she happened to plop herself down on the couch at just the right angle when there were so many variables to consider.

"Should I close my eyes or anything?" She asked.

"No," he said as he sat down on the couch beside her. Misaki found it a little unexpected. Maybe he wanted to feel the waters before he asked officially. He took one of her hands in his free hand. "Misa… I love you so much. I would do anything in the world to protect you. I've thought long and hard about giving this to you but I think you're ready now."

Misaki was beaming. She couldn't torture him anymore and if she didn't say it, she felt like she'd burst, "YES!" It came out almost like a shout one might hear from someone that just accomplished some difficult challenge. She looked a little embarrassed. She'd not intended to sound quite so anxious.

The shout surprised Tora. It made him jump a little. It was so very unexpected and frankly puzzling. He set the book down on the couch behind him and turned around to see if something had happened. There was nothing. He looked at Misaki, "is everything okay?"

She blushed. "Sorry, just jumping the gun." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down. "Please continue."

Tora picked up the book again with his hand still concealed behind his back. "Misaki, there is something I've been wanting to give you for a long time, but the timing just never seemed right." He pulled the large book out from behind his back and set it in her lap.

Misaki's smile disappeared and was replaced with utterly confused. "What is this," she asked. She flipped the book over looking at it. It was defiantly just a book. No cleverly disguised jewelry box. She felt disappointed and a bit foolish for expecting a proposal.

"It's yours. It's your diary. From before the crash." Tora was staring at his feet. He had seen the sudden change in her mood when he handed her the object. He felt terrible. He assumed she actually knew what it was and her smile had disappeared so suddenly because she wanted to know why he'd kept it from her. But once he responded to her question, her expression once again did a 180. Now it was his turn to be confused. Misaki was acting so odd tonight. Maybe he'd made a mistake giving this back to her today. Maybe he should have waited until morning when she was less tired and drained from a long dinner party.

Misaki stared at the object in her hands. It took her a few seconds to register what this meant but once she understood what she held her face lit up with a look of pure joy. Could it be that her hands might be holding the key to this prison she had created for herself? If she could regain her memories and feel like a whole person again, she could return to law school. She wouldn't need to worry about offending every stranger that approached her wondering if they were not a mere stranger but rather some person she was supposed to know. She could stop having to revisit and share her past with everyone she encountered who was upset by her lack of recognition. She wouldn't need to make up stories when her co-workers asked what she had been like in her youth. It was exciting. And scary…. Tora had told her he used to be an entirely different person. What if she didn't like who she had been? She knew she was referred to as a Demon President. Maybe she'd been a bully. Everyone kept saying how "close" she'd been to Takumi. What is she'd been a slut? She was so nervous. Was she ready to see her past? Would she like her former self? There were a thousand questions swirling in her mind, but the two that seemed to pop out were "Where did you find this?" and "When did you find this?"

Tora stared harder at the floor. "Your mother gave it to me when you were in a comma." Oh God. That sounded terrible. He wanted to say more to explain, but he was struck by fear. Misaki was acting so much different than he expected tonight. He couldn't read her. He didn't know what to say to explain himself. 'I was worried you too weak to handle the truth.' No. that would not go over well. She wasn't weak and resented anyone that even suggested it. 'I was waiting until you had recovered.' No. she had recovered over a year ago and he had found countless reasons to delay this moment. 'I didn't think it was important' or 'I was hoping you would remember on your own'…. No. Nothing was good enough. His motives were too convoluted for even him to understand let alone justify to her. He had always told himself it was a simple answer, but in truth, he'd kept this from her for a thousand reasons and some of those reasons were self serving.

Misaki heard his worlds and froze. She had felt this feeling before. The feeling where she thought she knew someone but then discovered they had done something she never expected. Was it when her father had left them? Yes. She'd felt it then. But there was another time more recently. She couldn't remember but she knew it had happened in aloud environment. This book, maybe it would help her remember. But it hurt. She hurt right now. She hurt when her father had left. Did she want to remember one more time where someone she loved, someone she trusted, someone else felt safe with had take all of her faith and thrown it out the window as they dug the knife of deceit into her stomach? Was that third time… the foggy dream… was that also a man?

When her father had left she swore off all men. She told herself that they can never be trusted. They will take from you. Her father had take all of the family's money. Now Tora had taken away part of her life. Why had she believed in him so much? If she'd kept her guard up, this wouldn't hurt so much, it wouldn't be such a surprise. But this was a Tora. Her Tora. The one that drove her to every therapy session and every medical appointment. The one who carried her to the toilet when she was too weak to walk there herself. The one who made her go back to work and refused to stop believing in her. Tora was the reason she had a future. Why would he think of hiding her past? She felt betrayed but even more, she felt confused. "Why?" As the question left her lips, the hot tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Tora was still at a loss. He had started asking himself the same question. His natural response was to go back to the answer he had told himself over and over this past 18 months. An answer he wasn't even sure he believed anymore. "You were suicidal. The memories in this book… they are the things that made you that way. I couldn't reopen that door of your life. I couldn't risk what it might do to you. I always planned to give it back… I just… I just needed to make sure you were ready." It had all made sense to him before. But he knew somewhere in his heart that this was only a half truth.

Misaki could see in his eyes that Tora wasn't being completely honest with her. How many other times had he lied? She felt like the man in front of her was not the man she knew. Had she been living with a stranger this whole time? All people have more than one side. She thought that she had seen all of Tora's sides, but this one seemed different… new. She couldn't be near him right now. Opening the door way to her past put her in a vulnerable position. She needed to be around people she trusted in and in an environment she felt safe before she could step through that door. Right now, right here… she didn't feel safe. She felt like she was sitting next to a stranger who had robbed her of something precious and then lied to her about it for over a year. She needed to get away. Maybe she could forgive Tora, but first she needed to focus on finding herself. She couldn't do that if she were near him. Trying to sort out what he'd done, why he'd done it, if he was justified…. It was too distracting. She would first learn of her past. Then she would consider this relationship. She stood up and took the book. She found her purse and she walked toward the door. She opened it to leave but right before she slammed it shut, she turned and glared at Tora. "You don't get to decide if and when I'm ready to know my past. I won't be home tonight. Don't try to reach me." She slammed the door shut. Tora began to sob.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20.2

Misaki dried her tears in the elevator grateful no one else was using it at this time at night. She put on her brave face and internally resolved to give no outward appearance that she had just left her apartment as a result of a heated argument. If she encountered any other tenants or staff, she was sure an emotional Misaki would stir up gossip. Tora may just be a middle manager, but people took interest in him because of his last name and they seemed to take interest in her because the two were often seen around each other. At least here in her complex. It was impossible to be completely discrete about their relationship here at home since they did share a one bedroom apartment.

Misaki waited until she got out of the apartment complex before fishing her cell phone out of her purse. She started to dial her mother's number but hung up before the call went through. Her mother would already be asleep. It was past midnight. As she considered it, most everyone she knew would already be asleep. She thought of going to a hotel, but she didn't want to be alone. She wanted privacy, but she also wanted to have a shoulder nearby to cry on if she found she needed one. She didn't know exactly what the pages in her hand would contain and she needed to plan for various possibilities.

She realized that Takumi would still be awake. He had been at the same dinner party and he had to collect his car from the tow yard. Should she ask if she could stay at his apartment? On the one hand, she didn't feel she knew him very well. They had only reconnected a few days ago. On the other hand, she'd been told that they had once been very close and Takumi's actions seemed to support this information. It was also likely that this journal addressed events that would have occurred during the time of their relationship. He might be able to shed some light on her journal entries, if need be, or at least offer another perspective. Besides, he had insisted that she come speak to him before he returned to England. If she visited him tonight, he wouldn't try to reschedule his travel plans. And his apartment had a couch that looked like perfectly adequate accommodations for the evening. In reviewing the pros and cons, she decided it was worth asking if she could stay over at his place for the evening.

She dialed his number hoping he hadn't already gone to bed. The phone only rang once before he answered. "Misaki!" Takumi answered in a cheerful voice.

"Hi. I ummm…. I was wondering if that offer to get together tonight was still on the table," Misaki started. This was so awkward. How exactly is one supposed to invite oneself to be a house guest without any notice? It didn't seem to make it any easier since she was making such a request to a celebrity that she didn't really know terribly well. Maybe she was making a mistake. But it was a little late. She had him on the phone. She could go over for the hour, hear whatever he wanted to say, and then she'd consider explaining her situation to him if the mood seemed right. If, after an hour or so, she felt she was intruding, or if she was in a better place mentally, she could still go to a hotel.

"Absolutely!" Takumi responded. "I'm really glad you were able to fit me in."

Misaki smiled. Thank goodness she hadn't woken him up. "I'll catch a cab and should be there in about 20 minutes." Traffic at midnight was light. She should make good time.

Takumi was silent for a minute. "I know a driver that lives pretty close to you. I'll call him right now and have him pick you up. Look for a black limousine that should pull up in front of your building in about 5 minutes. If I can't reach him, or he can't make it, I'll call you right back."

Misaki was about to object, but before she had a chance, the phone went dead. He'd hung up on her!

Misaki took stock of her situation. She had left her apartment without a coat, a change of clothes, her toiletries, and she was wearing an evening gown and heels. How stupid did she have to be. She'd left her apartment in a huff of emotion and while she had started to calm down, she couldn't bring herself to return just yet. But she was totally unprepared. Maybe Takumi kept some of those unisex one size fits all pajamas at his apartment just like he did on his jet? That would be a start. Maybe she could find a convenient store still open somewhere. She'd check her phone for open stores near Takumi's place once she had a chance to set her things down. As Misaki was absorbed in her thoughts, a gentleman in a uniform approached her and asked her if she was Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa. She confirmed her identity and found that this was the driver a Takumi had hired.

Misaki thanked the driver for meeting her so late in the evening. He smiled and said he would happily accommodate any request from Mr. Walker. He further informed her that he been asked to waiting outside Takumi's apartment in order to bring her home once she was ready. Misaki blushed. She wasn't going home tonight. She wasn't sure where she would be going.

"You know that won't be necessary. It's quite late and I'm sure you need to rest. I have no idea how long I'll be staying so I'll just plan on taking a cab." Misaki was doing her best to sound normal but now that she was in the comfort of the limousine and she was hidden from public view the emotions she had been hiding were trying to escape in the form of more tears. The driver was an empathetic man and could see she was in distress. Eventually he coaxed out of her that she had just left her apartment without any overnight supplies because of an argument with her boyfriend and was not sure where she would be staying tonight. All that she was sure of was that she would not be going back at home this evening. The driver told her not to worry. If she made him a list of everything she needed, he would procure the items while she met with Mr. Walker and he would also investigate hotel option available for the evening.

Misaki felt a sense of relief. It wasn't that such tasks were difficult, but tonight she felt she would prefer to spend her energy focused on other things. It was nice to have someone offering her support and understanding. It was comforting.

They pulled up to Takumi's apartment and the kind driver gave her an encouraging smile as she again dried her tears and exited the car. "Mr. Walker mentioned you are one of his oldest and dearest friends," he said as he helped her get out. "I understand it is hard to have a fight with your loved ones, but you must know that Mr. Walker is an excellent confident and I am sure you will feel better after you confide in him."

Misaki smiled a little. She still had not decided if she would mention the events of her evening to Takumi, but if this kindly gentleman had thought it would help, maybe she should.

Misaki didn't even need to knock when she got to his apartment. He'd left the door open and was sitting on the couch staring at the elevator waiting for her arrival. He jumped up and ran over to greet her as the elevator doors opened. It reminded Misaki a little of a puppy waiting for its owner to return from work. Poor Takumi. His life must be so lonely. As she thought about it, he had been a bit clingy these past few days.

"Misaki," he said smiling, "I'm so glad you could come by tonight. Tora didn't mind?" Misaki's face twisted in a bit of pain at the mention of Tora's name and a Takumi took note of Misaki's red eyes. She'd been crying. He frowned and led her to the couch. "I'm going to make you some coco. You just sit here and relax. I'll be right back." Takumi noticed as he turned toward the kitchen that Misaki had set a large book on the coffee table after sitting down. He couldn't be sure, but that book looked familiar. It looked like a journal that he used to catch her writing in. She used to try to hide it from him but she'd had it for years. Naturally, he had, on occasion, walked into a room unexpectedly and found her quickly stuff it into a drawer or behind her back and bursting into a deep blush. It was the blush that had made the impression in his mind. He'd put two and two together and determined it was her diary. The blush had convinced him that she had been writing about him. He'd always wished he could know what was in there, but would never violate her privacy. He figured that she'd show it to him after they'd been married a few years and they could relive their youth together. He had remembered being grateful she had the foresight to document their relationship because those years had been some of the happiest of his life. He'd never gotten a good look at that book, but the book on his coffee table was the same size, same color and appeared to be about the right age.

A few minutes later, Takumi returned to the couch with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one to Misaki as he sat down beside her. She had remained silent while he was in the kitchen and her face now appeared emotionless. "So Misaki," Takumi began, "I asked you over tonight because I needed to tell you something about my life. Something personal… that… well... that I'm ashamed of. I needed to tell you about it because I think it got in the way of our destiny and I think that you went through a lot of pain thinking I didn't care about you when in reality I cared about you more than I could handle." He paused to gauge her reaction. She seemed a little bit vacant, like a piece of her was somewhere else. She didn't have the focus she normally had and he decided that even though he needed to open up to her he needed to first make her open up to him. Of course he knew Misaki. He knew that this was a feat easier said than done. Of course it would be best to let her decide when to confide in him, but he did need to return to England eventually and, with a Tora in her life, who knew if she could still see him in that role. He'd need to prod her.

"Misaki," he said gently, "I know it's none of my business, but you look like you've been crying. Did something happen after the dinner tonight."

Misaki looked down at her hands. She had called him because she wanted someone to cry on. Because she didn't want to be alone. Now here he was asking her to open up. But it was so hard. She had been so blind and to tell this to someone to explain why Tora's actions had hurt her so much… it was daunting. As she thought about it, the tears began falling in earnest. It was not a trickle, but it was gaping sobs. Her body shook and her nose ran. Takumi didn't say anything, he just took her in his arms and held her as she cried into his chest. She decided in that moment that she'd made the right choice. She felt like shit, but being held by someone, having them stroke your hair and tell you it was going to be okay… well... she still felt like shit but at least she no longer felt alone and that was something.


	22. Chapter 22

**Weird** **chapter numbering huh? It's because those that read the original ending will find this chapter as well as the last two all address the time period that happened in the original chapter 20. So I'd said there were several reasons I initially glossed over the ending. One of the biggest reasons was that I didn't want to say who Misaki would choose. I wanted the reader to decide. I tried to leave it vague and put in things that supported either guy. But if I was going to extend the ending and make it more like the rest of the story... I just couldn't see how to do it without me weighing in on what she would do or who she would pick. So sadly, this chapter shows what I think she would have done and eliminates the one and only thing I really liked about the other ending - giving the reader the opportunity to decide for themselves what she would have done. So sorry about that. I feel quite selfish making this change. If I was a better writer maybe I could have figured out how to leave it unclear.**

 **Chapter 20.4**

Misaki sobbed in Takumi's arms for a good 20 minutes. She cried until it felt like there was no water left to give. And then she lay her head limply against Takumi's chest feeling weak from her emotional release. It was true that her cry had left her feeling better, but it had also left her feel exhausted. But at least now she could speak without choking on her words. Misaki sat back up and faced Takumi. Now that her tears and snot covered a sizable section of Takumi's shirt, it was impossible to hide from him that she and Tora had fought. Misaki came clean and confided in Takumi.

"Tora told me before we'd left for the dinner that he needed to give me something and that we had to have a serious and personal talk," she explained. "I thought he was going to propose." A small snort escaped her. She felt so foolish now. Her father had taught her there were no fairytales yet she had so easily forgotten his lesson.

Takumi was taken aback. Misaki was disappointed that Tora hadn't proposed? He felt a panic run through his body. They were far more serious than he'd known.

"But no…" Misaki continued, "he just wanted to give me my diary back." She paused and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "The kicker was that he had this diary since I was in the hospital in a comma. He had it all that time and never told me. He kept talking about how I should try to remember things… he even said spending time with you might help me remember… but the best tool available to help me was right there in his hand and he hid it from me. I… I feel so angry, and betrayed, and confused and sad… I just… I can't even explain why this hurts so much."

Takumi nodded. He remembered Misaki telling him about her father's betrayal and how it had been so difficult to trust men after that. Tora had broken her trust. Takumi knew that he had done the same thing but in his case it was a single impulsive act and he had thought at the time that she had broken it off with him. He hadn't spent 18 months hiding something from her. He hadn't watched her struggle and withheld the life preserver. He hadn't stolen years of her life.

Takumi remembered Tora's words… "unlike her ex-boyfriend I don't lie to her." He shook his head. It seemed to him that Tora really hadn't changed. He was still a lying, opportunist. "Misaki," Takumi said, "I don't necessarily know all that you're feeling right now, but I understand how much trust means to you and I'm sorry that he hurt you. You know you can stay here while you decide what you want to do, right?"

Misaki was so grateful. She didn't plan to take advantage of his hospitality for long, but she would feel much more comforted here than in a hotel and tonight she really needed that. "Thank you." She replied. She gave the weakest of smiles and her gaze fell on the book.

Takumi noticed and he turned to her and asked, "so…. Have you read any of it yet?"

She shook her head. "Takumi?" she asked, "can I stay here… on the couch… tonight?"

He nodded. "Is there anything you need? Anything at all?"

Misaki remembered Phillip the nice limousine driver. "No. Phillip… the driver you sent for me is taking care of that."

Takumi nodded. He texted Phillip and asked to have Misaki's items delivered to his apartment once they were ready. Takumi looked back at Misaki and saw that she had and picked up the book.

This old book could hold the key to so much for her. Or it could reveal ugly truths she'd rather not know. "I have mixed feelings," she tried to explain as she turned the book over in her hands, "I really want to read it… I mean I know I have to read it… it's just what if I can't remember the past because there was something bad in it? What if it turns out I was a fraud?"

Takumi smiled. "Well I was there and you were not a fraud." He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "You were fierce and brave. You could face anything head on and if it was ugly, you'd deal with it." He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "You are still that same girl. And you can face this." He picked up the empty coco cups and brought them back to the kitchen. "If you would like some privacy, I can go in the other room," he offered.

Misaki thought about it. "Well I'm not sure. Maybe you could grab a book and we can both read to ourselves on the couch?" she suggested. "It's just that I don't want to be alone but I'm not sure what is in here and I don't know if it's something I can share with you."

Takumi nodded and went to his bedroom to retrieve his glasses and a volume of fiction. He sat down next to 'Misaki and opened his book. He normally loved to read, but tonight the novel couldn't hold his interest. He read and reread the same page over and over but the words just didn't compute in his mind. His gaze kept creeping over the book to the girl sitting next to him. He watched as her eyes changed emotions and as her checks changed colors. What could she be reading?

Misaki discovered in the first few pages that her diary consisted almost entirely of stories about Takumi. She hadn't realized how appropriate it was to be reading this diary here in his apartment. Eventually she looked up and caught a Takumi staring at her. She smiled and set the book down. "It seems you have a pattern of watching me," she said.

"You already know you're my favorite attraction, does it really surprise you?" he asked.

"What about Yukimura?" She asked with a playful smile. "It seems you were pretty enamored with him as well."

Takumi's eyes lit up with recognization. "You mean the kiss." Misaki nodded. "I only did that so you wouldn't feel awkward that I had kissed you. My prepubescent self kind of kissed you before you were ready and I thought if you believed I randomly kissed everyone you wouldn't be so uncomfortable around me."

"Is that why you were kissing that girl in England?" Misaki asked.

Takumi looked shocked. He glanced at the book in her hands. She was only about 10 pages in. How did she…. "Misaki! How did you…"

Misaki had a big grin on her face, "I remember Takumi. I remember everything! I'm still mad at a Tora, but I am so grateful he gave this diary to me. I'm so happy to have my whole life back!"

Takumi leaned over and gave her a big hug. He pulled away. "Misaki… I tried to go after you that night… I couldn't find you. I am so sorry. It was just a kiss. It only happened that once and I was drunk and I thought you had left me and I…I…. I'm so sorry! I am even more sorry I didn't chase you down to the ends of the Earth and force you to forgive me. I just couldn't face the possibility of a future without you. I feel into despair and I turned to drugs to deal with my grief. I was so messed up I couldn't pull my shit together to find you and I couldn't bare the idea of you seeing me like that. A day hadn't gone by where I haven't thought of you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Misaki was shocked. She reached over and embraced Talumi. "I'm so sorry," she said. "We were a couple of hot headed, stupid adolescent weren't we. Why we didn't we talk? I ran off not letting you explain and you…. I'm so sorry Takumi. Obviously, I suffered for a year, but you… it's been five years and you still seem to be in so much pain."

"Can you forgive me Misaki?" He asked again. The urgency in his voice was palpable. The fear in his eyes undeniable.

Misaki didn't know what to say, "Takumi, it's been five years. Of course I forgive you."

Takumi's face lit up. He went forward to hug her but stopped when he heard the doorbell. Who the hell was coming by at this hour? He went to the door and found Phillip waiting outside with various bags. Takumi thanked him and wished him goodnight and then returned to the couch. There was so much planning that they needed to do. "Misaki," Takumi asked, "do you want me to move here or would you prefer to move in with me in England?"

Misaki wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "What are you talking about?" She asked genuinely confused.

The enormous smile on Takumi's face fell. "Aren't we getting back together?" he asked.

Misaki's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Takumi," she tried to decide how to say this, "I'm already in a relationship." The hurt on his face was so evident. "Now that I remember everything, I know I loved you. I will always love you. And I'm not angry with you about anything that happened in the past… but…we went our separate ways and we can't change that. I love Tora. Not in the way I loved you. We don't have this consuming, passionate love. But he is good to me. He's my best friend. He…"

"He lied to you," Takumi shouted cutting her off. "He broke your trust. He withheld your past for 18 months. Why would you forgive him and not me?"

Misaki took Takumi's hands in her own. How could she make him see that he was forgiven. "It's not that I don't forgive you. It's that when I was inEngland and you kissed that girl… we both just walked away and we didn't talk. If we'd talked things would be different now. I can't do the same thing this time. I can't just walk away from Tora and jump to conclusions. He deserves a chance to explain. He's done so much for me. We've been through so much together. I regret giving up on us so easily. I wish I hadn't. But I can't do the same thing this time."

"Aren't you giving up on us now Misaki?" Takumi felt tears pooling in his eyes. Why wouldn't she give him another chance?

"Takumi… I wish things were different but right now there is no us to give up on. I wish we could try again Takumi, but that would be wrong to do to Tora. The feelings I have for you… they are so intense. They are real. I honestly am completely and entirely in love with you. But that doesn't mean we would be happy together. It doesn't mean if we tried again that it would work out this time. I love Tora, and no, it's not as intense, but I know what the future holds with him and it holds happiness. We will be happy together and we will love each other in the kind of way that will lead to a successful marriage. You and I… we're adults now. It's painful for me too, but fate just didn't mean for us to be together."

"But Misaki, you don't know if we would be happy too. We could even be more happy."

Misaki smiled, "the important word there is 'could'. I love you Takumi. You will find such an amazing wife someday and I will be beyond jealous. I might smile and congratulate you at your wedding but I'll be wishing I could pull her hair out." Misaki felt a yawn escape her lips and the heavy burden of the evening weighed on her body and soul. She had been through an emotional rollercoaster and her body ached for sleep.

Takumi was heartbroken but he'd talk to her in the morning. It was clear now that she needed sleep and if nothing else, Takumi always put her health above everything. Takumi insisted she sleep in his room and that he take the couch. He reasoned that he had always chosen to sleep on the couch and he'd bought the bed for her. Neither of them slept well that night, but the turmoil of the day did eventually do its magic and the two eventually found peace in the world of the unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23 - ending one

Chapter 21

Misaki woke up before dawn. Her memories were back but Tora had said there were memories in the journal that could make her her suicidal. She needed to understand what he'd meant. She flipped toward the back of the journal and started to read. It was pretty clear that the year leading up to the car crash had been bad. Very bad. She remembered that it had been hard but it wasn't until she reread her words that she could feel the emotions she had been carrying at that time.

Her love for Takumi had never died. In fact it was still with her now, but back then it was so present, so much a part of her world that she couldn't imagine anything else. She had tried to move on. She had started dating Tora, but with Takumi constantly in her mind, her heart just couldn't consider loving anyone else no matter who they were or what they were like. She had written about guilt. She was troubled that she was leading Tora on, that he seemed to be falling for her but that she would never be able to love him. At least not when her every fiber yearned for Takumi. Takumi… the boy she thought had forgotten completely about her. No. The boy that appeared at the time to have never really cared about her at all. She had felt despair believing that she would forever live life hoping for something she had never really had. Guilt knowing she was using the only person trying to save her. These were the dark memories that had haunted her.

She could understand why Tora wanted to protect her from them. The one thing Tora hadn't considered was that the car crash had given her a gift. It had taken away the memories of Takumi for just a while and that had allowed her to open her heart up to new possibilities. That window of time where she was only part of herself allowed her to see that there were other paths in this world that could bring her happiness. It was because of that gift that she was able to learn to love Tora. If Tora had known this, would he have still kept the journal hidden? But she had needed that break to discover this new reality. If he'd give her the journal as soon as she'd emerged from the comma he would have been right. She would have just reentered the same hopeless world from which she sought escape. And why wouldn't she have then tried to escape a second time? It was only because she was able to live for this time without the burden of her past that she had discovered a different perspective. Could she blame him then for withholding this from her?

But her heart had opened itself to Tora because she had, to a degree, confused him with Takumi. Did this change the fact that once her heart was open, it was Tora's actions and words that had won him a part of her heart? And she now knew that no matter where in the world he was, a part of her would always belong to Takumi. Was it fair to stay with Tora when he loved her and only her but he would need to share at least a part of her soul with someone else? She closed the book. She shouldn't stay here in Takumi's home. It only confused her and would weaken her resolve to try to do right by Tora. Besides, Tora would be worried sick. If she didn't get back home soon, he would start looking for her. He'd call her mother's first and when she wasn't there it would scare him and her mom. She should get back and try to explain to him that, while she was upset and needed some time to sort out her feelings, she wasn't going to just throw him away. She was going to try to make this work.

She got changed and silently thanked Phillip for being so amazing. She wrote a quick little note to thank Takumi and left it on the night stand. Then she quietly slipped out of the apartment careful not to wake the sleeping man on the couch.

Takumi awoke about 15 minutes after Misaki had left his apartment. He reminded himself of his commitment. He would not give up his fight this time. He didn't care if she married Tora. He would still stalk her and pursue her and in the end she would see that it was hopeless to resist. They were meant to be together. Somewhere in her heart she knew it. He could tell… and she had said as much. Misaki was so wrapped up in trying to do the right thing. She thought that her brain would guide her to make the right choices in life but sometimes she needed to listen to her heart for advice. He started breakfast but then decided it might be best to wait until she was ready to wake up so that the food would still be hot. He peaked his head into the bedroom to gauge when she might wake up. She was gone. He felt an emptiness fill him. Why was she gone? Where had she gone?

He noticed the post it on the nightstand. She'd gone back to talk to Tora. He thought he could talk to her this morning that he could help her see the error she was making. Didn't she see what Tora had done? Couldn't she feel that he, not Tora, was the right person for her? He didn't want to have a long protracted period of winning her back. It wasn't good for any of them. If she really cared for Tora, she shouldn't stay with him because in the end, she'd end up leaving him. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could get to her before she went back to Tora. Takumi called down to the front desk. "A girl left this morning. I need to know if you remember when." Takumi described Misaki and found it had only been about 20 minutes since she'd left. If he hurried, he might be able to catch her at her apartment complex.

The cab pulled up across the street from Misaki's apartment. Takumi could see Misaki standing in front of the building. She was facing the street and in front of her stood Tora. They seemed to be talking. Tora reached over and took one of Misaki's hands and a terrifying thought crosses Takumi's mind. Last night, Misaki said she thought Tora was thinking of proposing. If she came back here and told him she'd forgiven him, what if he decided to try to lock her in. Takumi knew that Tora was a businessman. If a deal is hanging on by a thread, sometimes you do everything to make sure it doesn't fall apart. Takumi needed to get to her. He needed to stop them right now. He had to slow this down so he could win Misaki back without waiting years and watching her wade through a messy divorce. He threw some money at the cab driver and started running across the street. He didn't see anything. All of his focus was on the only thing that mattered to him… Misaki.

Tora too was focused on Misaki. They had been talking for about 15 minutes. He'd come out front to meet her when he saw her text saying she was coming home. They should have moved inside, but she was reluctant to return to the apartment with him. She had been telling him she needed some time to sort through her thoughts and would be staying at her mom's for a few weeks. She wanted to gather some of her things, but would wait until he was out of the apartment. It didn't sound like she was breaking up with him and for that he was grateful. She was definitely upset and he wanted to do whatever she needed to get through this.

He'd been watching her so carefully while they talked. Last night she had been hard to read but this morning her blushes and looks easily gave away her internal thoughts. And that's when he saw it. She was looking at something over his shoulder and her eyes grew wide. She looked as if she was watching her entire world as it was about to implode. He turned to face what she was seeing. It was Takumi. It was always Takumi. She didn't need to say anything. He knew, even if she was lying to herself that Takumi was her world, her everything. She would never be completely happy without him by her side and now that idiot was trying to get himself killed. Takumi, the swift ninja with cat like reflexes was less than a minute away from being crushed by a truck. Tora would have laughed at him if there had been more time. Everyone thought the guy was amazing but they never seemed to notice that when he was with her, he was off his game.

Tora knew what he had to do. He wanted to look back one last time to see Misaki's face but his task just wouldn't wait. It was okay. In his mind, he could see every detail of her face. He had promised to love her and protect her until the day he died. He would keep that promise with his life because she needed Takumi. He ran into the street and dove toward Takumi. He pushed him back with all his might and landed on the asphalt just as the truck rolled into his body. He died instantly. The only pain he had felt was the pain of knowing he would be leaving her. But that pain was dulled by his knowledge that she could now be free. She could go back to her true love and they could live the fairy tale that had always eluded him.

The aftermath of the crash was horrific. Misaki fell to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. Takumi was knocked unconscious when his head hit the road after Tora had pushed him away. And Tora's spirit got one last look at his world, his beautiful Misaki, before he left this Earth forever.

Four years had passed since that horrible morning. The Walker's were going to the park to let their son burn off some of that unbound energy. They entered a square that was filled with pigeons. The young Master Walker stopped in his tracks and tugged at his mother's skirt.

"Mummy," the two year old said as his mother bent down so they could talk eye to eye. "Tell me the story about my angel."

"Well Tora," Misaki began, "Mummy and Daddy had lost their way, but an angel named Tora found them. The angel looked after Mummy and made sure she was safe and happy until Daddy could come find her."

"And when Daddy finally found her," Takumi continued, "the angel reminded Daddy that nothing should get in the way of time with Mummy and you. And once he was sure Mummy and Daddy would always be happy, he went back up into heaven to find you and send you down to us."

Tora smiled and wiggled out of his mother's arms. He ran off to chase the pigeons while Takumi hugged his wife.

 **If you reread this - Sorry for spoiling the ending. I'll try to learn from my mistakes and not change styles mid-story next time. Also sorry the end couldn't be changed. A lot of the story was built on the idea Tora would die in the end so Misa and a Takumi would be together. If I left a Tora around, I'd need to go back to chapter 3 and start rewriting there. I think it's romantic that he died saving his rival since his rival would make Misa happier. It's suppose to show how much he loves her. Anyway - I hope the writing of the end is at least better for you. I like it more. Thanks for reading! It really meant a lot to me you guys stuck around and read this and commented.**


	24. Chapter 23 - ending two

**Okay – my son tells me there are 2 types of writers – ones that write for themselves and ones that write for their readers. I got some pretty harsh comments over the ending for 'second chances' (yeah – I deleted the meanest ones), so I'll provide an alternative ending to those of you that seem to think Tora either shouldn't die or Tora is still a jerk and you need to see some type of punishment. So this is my effort at writing for the readers – or at least the majority of them. It starts the same but wait for it...**

 **Chapter 21**

Misaki woke up before dawn. Her memories were back but Tora had said there were memories in the journal that could make her her suicidal. She needed to understand what he'd meant. She flipped toward the back of the journal and started to read. It was pretty clear that the year leading up to the car crash had been bad. Very bad. She remembered that it had been hard but it wasn't until she reread her words that she could feel the emotions she had been carrying at that time.

Her love for Takumi had never died. In fact it was still with her now, but back then it was so present, so much a part of her world that she couldn't imagine anything else. She had tried to move on. She had started dating Tora, but with Takumi constantly in her mind, her heart just couldn't consider loving anyone else no matter who they were or what they were like. She had written about guilt. She was troubled that she was leading Tora on, that he seemed to be falling for her but that she would never be able to love him. At least not when her every fiber yearned for Takumi. Takumi… the boy she thought had forgotten completely about her. No. The boy that appeared at the time to have never really cared about her at all. She had felt despair believing that she would forever live life hoping for something she had never really had. Guilt knowing she was only using the only person trying to save her. These were the dark memories that had haunted her.

She could understand why Tora wanted to protect her from them. The one thing Tora hadn't considered was that the car crash had given her a gift. It had taken away the memories of a Takumi for just a while and that had allowed her to open her heart up to new possibilities. That window of time where she was only part of herself allowed her to see that there were other paths in this world that could bring her happiness. It was because of that gift that she was able to learn to love Tora. If Tora had known this, would he have still kept the journal hidden? But she had needed that break to discover this new reality. If he'd give her the journal as soon as she'd emerged from the comma he would have been right. She would have just reentered the same hopeless world from which she sought escape. And why wouldn't she have then tried to escape a second time? It was only because she was able to live for this time without the burden of her past that she had discovered a different perspective. Could she blame him then for withholding this from her?

But her heart had opened itself to Tora because she had, to a degree, confused him with Takumi. Did this change the fact that once her heart was open, it was Tora's actions and words that had won him a part of her heart? And she now knew that no matter where in the world he was, a part of her would always belong to Takumi. Was it fair to stay with Tora when he loved her and only her but he would need to share at least a part of her soul with someone else? She closed the book. She shouldn't stay here in Takumi's home. It only confused her and would weaken her resolve to try to do right by Tora. Besides, Tora would be worried sick. If she didn't get back home soon, he would start looking for her. He'd call her mother's first and when she wasn't there it would scare him and her mom. She should get back and try to explain to him that, while she was upset and needed some time to sort out her feelings, she wasn't going to just throw him away. She was going to try to make this work.

She got changed and silently thanked Phillip for being so amazing. She wrote a quick little note to thank Takumi and left it on the night stand. Then she quietly slipped out of the apartment careful not to wake the sleeping man on the couch.

Takumi awoke about 15 minutes after Misaki had left his apartment. He reminded himself of his commitment. He would not give up his fight this time. He didn't care if she married Tora. He would still stalk her and pursue her and in the end she would see that it was hopeless to resist. They were meant to be together. Somewhere in her heart she knew it. He could tell… and she had said as much. Misaki was so wrapped up in trying to do the right thing. She thought that her brain would guide her to make the right choices in life but sometimes she needed to listen to her heart for advice. He started breakfast but then decided it might be best to wait until she was ready to wake up so that the food would still be hot. He peaked his head into the bedroom to gauge when she might wake up. She was gone. He felt an emptiness fill him. Why was she gone? Where had she gone?

He noticed the post it on the nightstand. She'd gone back to talk to Tora. He thought he could talk to her this morning that he could help her see the error she was making. Didn't she see what Tora had done? Couldn't she feel that he, not Tora, was the right person for her? He didn't want to have a long protracted period of winning her back. It wasn't good for any of them. If she really cared for Tora, she shouldn't stay with him because in the end, she'd end up leaving him. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could get to her before she went back to Tora. Takumi called down to the front desk. "A girl left this morning. I need to know if you remember when." Takumi described Misaki and found it had only been about 20 minutes since she'd left. If he hurried, he might be able to catch her at her apartment complex.

The cab pulled up across the street from Misaki's apartment. Takumi could see Misaki standing in front of the building. She was facing the street and in front of her stood Tora. They seemed to be talking. Tora reached over and took one of Misaki's hands and a terrifying thought crosses Takumi's mind. Last night, Misaki said she thought Tora was thinking of proposing. If she came back here and told him she'd forgiven him, what if he decided to try to lock her in. Takumi knew that Tora was a businessman. If a deal is hanging on by a thread, sometimes you do everything to make sure it doesn't fall apart. Takumi needed to get to her. He needed to stop them right now. He had to slow this down so he could win Misaki back without waiting years and watching her wade through a messy divorce. He threw some money at the cab driver and started running across the street. He didn't see anything. All of his focus was on the only thing that mattered to him… Misaki.

Tora too was focused on Misaki but he was also keeping an eye on the hotel lobby for Chiyo. After Misaki had left last night, he had called Chiyo up to let her know he had the place to himself and was feeling lonely. Chiyo was no Misaki. She wasn't someone his parents would fall in love with, she didn't turn heads at every event, she wouldn't make his long time rival seethe with envy, but she was pretty good in bed and being with just one girl was truly boring. He had changed for Misaki but he could only be expected to give up so much. Chiyo wasn't anything serious and if Misaki found out… well she would just blow everything out of proportion. This was just sex. He loved Misaki, so this shouldn't be a big deal. But Misaki was just so old fashioned.

Thank God Misaki had texted him. He really didn't expect her back this morning. He'd ran down stairs to stop her from coming upstairs hoping to buy Chiyo some time to get out of their place. He'd already managed to keep Misaki out of the apartment for at least 15 minutes. What the hell was taking Chiyo so long to get dressed and out here. He had to make sure to time things just right. He'd direct Misaki into the lobby through the main door while Chiyo slipped out through the revolving door on the side. Of course it would work. They'd done it a thousand times before. But then again, now Misaki had her memories back and she was currently mad at him, so it was especially important that Chiyo not mess things up today. Why had she worn the ball gown from last night over? If she was seen by Misaki, that would be harder to explain away.

Misaki was droning on and on about how hurt she was. He listened like the good little boyfriend, a role he'd managed to perfect. She stopped talking suddenly and he looked up at her in time to see a look of horror in her eyes. He turned to see what she was watching and as he turned he heard her scream, "Takumi". Damn that bastard. How much longer was he going to be hovering around his Misaki? As he turned he saw Takumi jump out of the way of a truck. That guy had more lives than a cat. It took a minute, but after the shock wore off, Takumi appeared along side of Tora and Misaki.

"What are you doing here?" Tora asked.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

Takumi ignored Tora and took Misaki's hands in his own. "Of course, I'm not okay. You left… I had to find you."

Misaki had been at Takumi's last night? Tora was enraged. "Get your damn hands off my girlfriend! And what the hell did he mean that 'you left', Misaki?" Tora's anger had distracted him. Chiyo had emerged from the apartment complex while Misaki had remained out front. Misaki saw her and saw she was wearing the same clothes that she'd been wearing at the dinner last night. She was also carrying Misaki's favorite mug. Chiyo had been in her apartment and, from the looks of it, she had been there all night!

Chiyo looked over and locked gazes with Mizaki. Chiyo knew that they had been discovered. She had seen the look of a woman discovering her boyfriend had betrayed her in the past. Chiyo smiled. Finally, Tora would be free. Finally, they could be a real couple. She looked at her Tora with that same look she had last night.. the look of longing was plastered all over her smug smiling face. She called to Tora, "Goodbye dear – see you at work."

It was then Tora knew Misaki had already discovered his little secrete. He was panicked and started to speak but was stopped by the cold hard slap across his face. Misaki was fuming.

Takumi had been watching the situation play out. He'd never trusted a Tora. Now he just wanted to get Misaki as far away from him as possible but first, he had to do one thing. He gave Tora a hard right to the cheek and that was all it took. Tora was knocked out cold. Chiyo dropped the mug and came running over. Takumi grabbed Misaki and steered her to a cab. He pushed her in.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

Takumi looked at Misaki and smiled. He didn't really care where they went as long as she was by his side.


End file.
